El enemigo en casa
by Vesper Bond
Summary: Su matrimonio ya no es como antes. Sólo los secretos que guardan pueden unirles o separarles.FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos ningunode estos personajes son mios, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

_Esta historia, aparte de usar los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter, esta basada en una de mis pelis favoritas. Mr. & Mrs. Smith. Algunas cosas se pareceran a las de la peli y otras no._

**Advertencia: Al que no hay visto la pelicula no le recomiendo que lea esta historia. Si lo hace...mejor.jajajaja...**

* * *

****

**_El enemigo en casa_**

PRÓLOGO

**__**

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son un matrimonio muy particular.

Llevan casados 4 años, de los cuales sólo el primero fue como los demás, lleno de cariño, amor, pasión….Lo típico.

Después de salir de Hogwarts, en un viaje que realizaron los alumnos para celebrar el fin de curso, saltó la chispa. Y menuda chispa. A los dos meses Draco ya pensaba en casarse con ella, al igual que Hermione.

La última batalla contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos fue corta, pero intensa.

Draco le pedía encarecidamente a la castaña que no fuera, pues temía por ella, y viceversa. Después de esos vanos intentos, ambos prometieron verse después de la batalla y casarse cuanto antes.

Y así fue. Ambos se casaron ante las miradas atónitas de muchos de sus compañeros de escuela, que les vieron discutir e insultarse desde el primer día que se vieron.

Para los dos mejores amigos de Hermione, Harry y Ron, fue algo precipitado. Ninguno de ellos daba mucho tiempo a ese matrimonio.

Y _casi _aciertan.

Lo de _casi _es porque llevan ya 4 años casados, pero cuatro largos años en los que la relación se fue enfriando.

Cuando Draco llegaba a casa ahí estaba Hermione, en la cocina preparando la cena, después de un largo día de _trabajo_, la saludaba dándole un ligero beso en los labios, la preguntaba qué tal el día, ella le contestaba, y subía a la habitación para darse una ducha relajante y ponerse algo cómodo, después del agotador _trabajo_.

El _trabajo._

Ambos trabajaban, eran los mejores en sus respectivos _oficios._

Pero realmente esos _trabajos, _no eran realmente los suyos.

El Ministerio, donde trabajaba Draco, era sólo una tapadera, ya que no trabajaba para él.

Y la Empresa Informática donde trabajaba Hermione, también.

Sí, vivían en el mundo _muggle, _después de conocerlo a Draco le encantó y decidió irse a vivir allí con su _amada_ castaña.

Pero que quiere decir eso de que sus trabajos son una tapadera. Pues simplemente eso.

Ninguno de ellos trabaja en lo que dice trabajar.

Gracias al entrenamiento que su padre le proporcionó, Draco es uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor, asesino del mundo mágico. Trabaja en una sección del Ministerio encargada de los _asuntos turbios_, es decir hacer desaparecer a todo enemigo del Ministerio, del tipo restos de fieles que siguen adorando al Lord Tenebroso, e incluso algunos trabajillos que los _muggles_ no pueden resolver y le piden al Ministerio de Magia sus colaboración.

Hermione, en cambio, durante sus últimas vacaciones antes de su último año de colegio, recibió un entrenamiento especial gracias un maestro en artes marciales y el uso de las armas de fuego. La empresa en que trabaja es sólo la tapadera de una asociación privada que colabora con el gobierno inglés. Y Hermione destaca como una de las mejores asesinas del mundo_ muggle. _Aunque alguna que otra vez haya trabajado también en colaboración con el mundo mágico.

Y estas colaboraciones les llevaran a descubrir ciertas cosas el uno del otro.

A eso, y también, a sus jefes que han descubierto que dos de los mejores asesinos a sueldo no sólo se conocen sino que están casados.

* * *

SE QUE ES CORTO, PERO ES EL PRÓLOGO.

SI OS HA GUSTADO Y QUEREIS QUE SIGA...UN REVIEW, PLEASE.

GRACIAS. JUD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**ningún personaje me pertene, todos son propiedad de Jk Rowling.

La historia es una adaptación de la pelicula Señor y Señora Smith.

**Contestación review:**

**Yo:** como es un review anonimo lo contesto aki. Sí es una adaptación de la pelicula Señor y Señora Smith,lo puse al principio del prólogo, tendrá cosas de la peli. Pero más que nada es sólo al idea lo que he cogido.Gracias x el review y espero q la sigas leyendo.

****

* * *

Hermione acababa de llegar a casa después de un viaje de tres días a Turquía agotador, en el que tenía que averiguar ciertos detalles de un traficante de armas.

Se descalzó y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Guardó los zapatos en el vestidor y se dirigió al baño. Se metió en la ducha, le dio al grifo de agua caliente y dejó que está recorriera su cuerpo.

En ese mismo momento un apuesto rubio entraba por la puerta principal. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó encima de un sillón del salón principal, fue a la cocina y sacó de la nevera una bebida fría. Volvió al salón y se tumbó en el sofá sin quitarse los zapatos.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, que te he dicho acerca de tumbarte en el sofá nuevo con los zapatos sucios?- dijo una Hermione con un albornoz y una toalla en la cabeza.

-Lo siento. –contestó el rubio- Pensaba que seguías de viaje. Qué tal por…?

-Zurich- acotó Hermione- Bien, alguna que otra desavenencia, pero bien.

-Aha. Bueno voy a ducharme, estoy cansado.-pasó al lado de la castaña y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-Me alegro de que estés en casa.

-Por qué será?Por qué cocinando eres un desastre? O por qué no tenías a nadie a quien llevarle la contraria?

-Jeje, muy graciosa- dijo el rubio en mitad de la escalera. Después terminó de subirlas y desapareció.

-Y tú que chistoso.-murmuró la castaña.

* * *

Hermione terminó de poner la mesa y la miró orgullosa. En el centro había una gran fuente con carne asada y verduras, y según ella le había quedado sabrosa. Llamó al rubio para que se sentara a cenar y entró en la cocina para ir a por el vino.

El rubio al ver la cena no pudo más que decir.

-Espero que no esté cruda como la última vez- murmuró mientras se sentaba recordando esa desastrosa cena, como tantas otras.

_Flashback_

_Se disponía a cortar un pedazo de la carne, que le había estado preparando su querida esposa, para servírsela en el plato._

_Y le costó conseguir el trozo, porque ni el más afilado de los cuchillos sería capaz de cortar esa carne. Mientras la salpimentaba miraba a su castañita con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Y ella le respondió de igual manera antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino._

_El rubio cortó un trozo de carne y se fijó en que aún goteaba algo de sangre. Antes de metérselo a la boca dijo:_

_-Hermione,cariño, la carne está…-tenía que buscar la palabra exacta para no quedar mal ni hacerla quedar mal a ella- muy roja._

_-No te preocupes, mi amor. Según el carnicero hay que hacer poco la carne para que quede jugosa._

_-Pues … " la has hecho tan poco que todavía sigue cruda"-pensó e rubio- te ha quedado muy "jugosa".-dijo antes de meterse el trozo a la boca._

_Fin del flashback_

Fue la peor cena que probó en su vida, todavía siente ese trozo de carne pasar por su garganta.

Arghhh. Después de esa cena vinieron algunas peores, pero otras veces le sorprendía preparando unos platos exquisitos que le dejaban sin habla e incluso dudando de si los había preparado ella o no.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando entró la castaña de nuevo en el comedor y le sirvió algo de vino tinto en su copa. Después ella se sentó en su sitio, en el otro extremo de la larga mesa.

El comedor de la casa era elegante, pero no muy recargado. La larga mesa, en la que estaban sentados en esos momentos, estaba en el centro y era de una madera oscura, igual que las vitrinas que había a un lado, y que dejaban ver una costosa cristalería de Bohemia y una fina y elegante vajilla de porcelana. Al otro lado había unas ventanas que dejaban ver este comedor a los ojos de los extraños y a sus habitantes ver la calle principal del barrio en que vivían.

Era un barrio residencial tranquilo, lleno de casas grandes y elegantes. La mayoría de sus habitantes se conocían.

La casa del joven matrimonio Malfoy, era muy elegante, espaciosa. Con un jardín verde y bien cuidado en la entrada y dos garajes, que guardaban dos coches, un deportivo para el rubio y un utilitario para ella. Todo el interior estaba pulcramente colocado y estaba bien decorado, era un estilo algo sencillo con toques modernos y también clásicos.

-Qué tal en el trabajo?-preguntó la castaña.

-Bien- le contestó fríamente antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.- Está noche hay una fiesta en casa de Roger.

-Sí lo se. Me he encontrado con Linda y me lo ha dicho. Es a las once, verdad?

-Sí.

-Bien, pues a las once estaremos allí.-terminó la castaña antes de darle un bocado a su verdura.

Y así transcurrió la cena, sin ningún otro comentario. Y a ninguno de los dos le importó, ya estaban acostumbrados al silencio en las cenas.

* * *

Después de la cena Draco subió a la habitación y se vistió, en ese momento Hermione también entro en el cuarto y le vio.

-Vas a salir?

-Sí. Blaise me tenía que dar unos informes esta tarde y no me los ha entregado, asi que voy a ir a su casa porque los necesito para mañana temprano.-le dijo dándose la vuelta y acomodándose la chaqueta.-No tardaré- la besó en los labios y se marchó.

En cuanto Hermione escuchó acelerar al coche ella se desvistió y se cambió de ropa, se arregló el pelo y también se marchó.

* * *

Después de atravesar el Caldero Chorreante, Draco se dirigió hacia el callejón Knocturn _(n/a:se escribía asi?jeje)_. Allí encontraría a un fiel seguidor del Señor Oscuro, que se había tomado la justicia por su mano y mataba a magos de origen _muggle. _

Entonces el rubio fue elegido para eliminarlo, y que no quedara huella alguna de que el Ministerio estaba detrás.

Draco estaba apoyado en la barra de una taberna vieja y maloliente tomando un whisky de fuego, cuando dicho mortífago apareció en la puerta. Atravesó el lugar y pasó rozando al rubio. Se sentó en una mesa y pidió algo de cenar y una cerveza.

Cuando ya iba por la tercera, su vejiga le hizo levantarse y dirigirse al baño. Ese momento lo llevaba esperando Draco desde que entrara. Se incorporó y se dirigió al baño como si nada. Entró y el mortífago estaba de espaldas, evidentemente evacuando todo el líquido consumido, y le dijo:

-Está ocupado.

-Ya lo sé-le contestó el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sacando una pequeña daga de la manga de su chaqueta.-Pero no tardaré mucho.

-Pero qué…- no llegó a acabar la frase, cuando se giró, vio al rubio y la daga y en un vano intento de sacar su varita el rubio le apuñaló clavándole la daga justo en el cuello.

La mirada del mortífago se fue oscureciendo y Draco saco la daga de su cuello, la limpió y miró el reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para la reunión en casa de Roger y Linda. Salió del bar, dejando buena propina y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

Un edificio imponente se alzaba ante Hermione, uno de los hoteles más caros de Londres, allí se encontraba el contrabandista turco que andaba buscando. Se acomodo el pelo y entró al imponente hall del hotel. Preguntó en recepción y subió en el ascensor. Se bajó en la última planta y atravesó el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Allí había dos guardias,que le registraron el bolso y la dejaron pasar.

Al entrar vio a dos personas más que estaban jugando a las cartas y bebiendo. Uno de ellos se levantó y la acompañó a la puerta.

-Está en el baño-le dijo con un poco de acento.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, poniendo el seguro. Se quitó el abrigo que portaba, se soltó el pelo y sacó del bolso unas esposas. Le habían dicho que le gustaba el sado, asi que decidió llevar las que tenía en casa.

Cuando se estaba ajustando el liguero apareció el turco,llamado Omar Rashiff, en la habitación.

Era un hombre alto, de pelo negro, llevaba un batín mal atado que dejaba ver unos calzoncillos con duendes. Sí, con duendes. Para ser uno de los hombre más peligrosos de Oriente Próximo llevaba unos calzoncillos de duendes.

Eso a Hermione no le importó, se acercó a él de forma insinuante y le dio la vuelta.

A los pocos minutos estaba esposado y bastante excitado, cuando Hermione le preguntó:

-Eres un tipo malo?

-Sí.-y soltó un gemido cuando la castaña le pasó un pequeño látigo, que traía también en el bolso.

-Tan malo que has vendido armas nucleares a otra gente mala?

-Sí.-dijo confundido el hombre antes que Hermione le partiera el cuello.

En ese momento uno de los hombres que había fuera llamaba a la puerta. Hermione se puso el abrigo rápidamente y salió al balcón. En ese momento el hombre entró a la habitación y vio a su jefe muerto, en el suelo y esposado. Se dirigió a la terraza y en ese momento Hermione enganchó un asa de su bolso al apliqué que había allí y saltó por la terraza. El hombre quedó asombrado y no reaccionó a tiempo.

Cuando la castaña llegó al suelo, se arregló el pelo y dijo:

-Taxi!

* * *

Llegó a casa enseguida y subió as u habitación. Faltaban diez minutos para la reunión en casa de los vecinos. Estaba cogiendo la ropa cuando el rubio entró en el cuarto, se escondió en el vestidor y se vistió rápidamente.

-Has salido?-preguntó el rubio.

-Sí. Hubo un problema en la oficina, se cayó el servidor de una de las empresas más importantes de Gales y tuve que ir a solucionarlo personalmente.-contestó la castaña saliendo del vestidor- Y tú que tal con Blaise?

-Bien. Estás lista?

-Sí.

Llegaron a casa de Roger y Linda puntualmente. Se quitaron los abrigos y cada uno se fue por su lado. Como en su vida de casados, cada uno por su lado.

Draco se acercó a la mesa y cogió una copa.

-Qué tal Draco?-preguntó Roger.

-Bien.-siempre contestaba lo mismo, aunque sabía que nunca nada estaba bien.

-Hola Draco, estaba hablando antes con Roger sobre el problema del banco ese que estafaba a sus clientes. Y ambos nos preguntábamos, si en los bancos ya se pueden dejar nuestros ahorros tranquilamente dónde los guardaríamos de los _ladrones_?-dijo Bill, otro vecino.

-Yo le he contestado que debajo de la cama. Jaja.

-Yo lo tengo ocultó en el jardín, en el cuarto del cortacésped.-susurró Draco. Y los tres empezaron a reír.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba con las mujeres, hablando de trivialidades, de cortinas,de los niños…En ese momento llegaba Rally, que hacía dos meses había dado a luz a una niña. En cuanto Hermione la vio su mirada se enterneció y sonrió mientras la cogía en brazos. En ese momento Draco pasaba por allí y se quedó mirando la escena

Hermione con un bebe en brazos, se le hizo la escena más tierna del mundo. Pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron las sonrisas de ambos desaparecieron y el rubio volvió al comedor, donde estaban todos los hombres.

* * *

Draco estaba en el baño lavándose las manos cuando Hermione entró con la intención de lavarse las manos. Se miraron a través del espejo, aunque sin el espejo ya había un ligero muro invisible entre ambos, y el rubio abrió la boca para decir algo.

" _Cuando te he visto con el bebe me has parecido la mujer más hermosa que he visto" pensó. _

Pero…

-El vestido que llevabas era muy bonito.-dijo cuando terminó de secarse las manos.

-Gracias.-dijo antes de empezar a cepillarse los dientes.

Pero otra vez el muro le impidió decírselo. Se giró, salió del baño y desapareció de la vista de la castaña, que soltó un suspiro de resignación cuando apagó la luz.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. HA TENIDO CIERTA ACEPTACIÓN LA HISTORIA Y COMO VEIS AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO,JEJEJE...

la escena de Hermone y el turco, está clarametne sacada de la peli, jajaja...es q me encanta cuando Angelina Jolie salta desde la terraza y luego pide el taxi.

Espero más reviews...jaja.Q pesada q soy ;P.

Ciao, Jud.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: como todos ya sabemos, los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama más o menos...ya que es una adaptación de la pelicula_ Mr. & Mrs. Smith._**

* * *

Hermione entro en la habitación quitándose la bata de seda blanca y la dejó encima de un sillón cercano a la cama. Lucía un camisón del mismo color y de la misma tela que la bata, pero algo más corto. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los pendientes, los dejó en la mesita de noche de al lado de la cama. Apoyó su espalda en el cabecero y se puso a leer la novela que tenía en la mesita.

Draco se acostó y se cubrió con la manta, apagó la luz de su mesita y se dispuso a dormir. Pero la luz de la mesita de la castaña y el continuo pasar de hojas del libro no le dejaban dormir.Se giró y le dijo:

-Te importa…

-En cinco minutos.-le contestó la castaña.

Volvió a su postura inicial, dándole la espalda a Hermione y esperó durante cinco minutos. Después la castaña apagó la luz, dejó el libro en la mesita y se acostó. Tardó un rato en hacerlo, ya que no dejaba de pensar en como su matrimonio ya no era como al principio.también sabía que su trabajo le quitaba tiempo, y el trabajo de Draco en el Ministerio también. Mientras Morfeo la llamaba recordó el día en que Draco y ella se enamoraron y de lo rápido que sucedió todo después.

_Flashback_

_La graduación fue muy emotiva, hubo una gran fiesta, y a pesar de estar en guerra los alumnos de todas las casas estaban compartiendo una agradable velada, incluido todo Slythering._

_Esa noche Hermione lucía un vestido verde botella que le quedaba perfecto, era largo hasta el suelo, palabra de honor y llevaba una pequeña capa, de color granate, que cubría sus hombros y hacía juego con sus zapatos. El pelo suelto recogido un poco por detrás con una recogedor dorado, regalo de su madre._

_Se lo estaba pasando en grande. Muchos chicos la pedían salir a bailar, conversaba con sus compañeras de clase…Hasta que lo vio en un rincón, sentado y sólo._

_Se acercó hasta allí, estaba con los ojos cerrados, como si le doliera la cabeza._

_-Te encuentras bien ,Draco?-le preguntó. Hacía tiempo que las rencillas de niños habían pasado. El rubio había madurado y le había pedido perdón al empezar el curso. Pero nada más. Sólo se decían hola o adiós, sin insultos de por medio, cada vez que se cruzaban en algún pasillo.- Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?_

_-No, gracias. Eres muy amable-dijo aún con los ojos cerrados._

_-No parece que estés muy bien. Ven salgamos fuera a que te dé un poco el aire._

_-Siempre tan cabezota, eh?_

_-Me viene de familia, jeje._

_Ambos salieron fuera y la brisa nocturna típica de una noche de verano, les dio la bienvenida._

_-Parecía que te divertías mucho. Por qué no entras y sigues haciéndolo?_

_-Porque estoy algo cansada, he bailado con casi todo Gryffindor y con medio Hufflepuff, jeje.No se porque todos quieren bailar conmigo, hay chicas más guapas en Hogwarts que yo.-dijo la castaña. _

_-Tu no eres fea, Hermione-dijo el rubio. Y la castaña se sonrojó ante el comentario.- Eres una de las más guapas, si no la más guapa de todas._

_-Gracias.-susurró la chica. Agachando la cabeza.Y en el mismo tono dijo- Tu también eres muy guapo._

_Draco levantó el rostro de la castaña y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. La castaña no había visto jamás los ojos del rubio tan de cerca, y viceversa. El rubio no sabía lo que le pasaba, cuando la vio entrar en el comedor, con ese vestido, con su típica sonrisa, aunque con su pose de mujer fuerte y luchadora.Se quedó sin palabras, como en cuarto curso. Y después cuando la vio bailar con todos los chicos habidos y por haber en esa fiesta, una especie de punzada de celos le hizo enfurecerse. Por eso se sentó en un rincón e intentó despejarse. Y ahora delante suya, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, frágil y tímida.Estaba temblando, así que se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin que llevaba y se la puso sobre los hombros. Pero aún así temblaba._

_-Quieres entrar?-la preguntó.- Estás temblando._

_-N-no, estoy bien.Es sólo que me he puesto algo nerviosa por tu comentario._

_-Ahh.- no sabía que hacer._

_Estaban sentados en un banco de piedra mirando el lago, estaban en silencio. Un silencio para nada incómodo. Entonces el rubio en una especie de arranque de valor se acercó más a la castaña.Ella le miró a los ojos y vio como la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando. Estaban apunto de besarse. Estaban, porque los dos querían hacerlo. Cuando…_

_Fin Flashback_

Sonó el despertador. La castaña se desperezó y giró la cabeza hacia el lado derecho de la cama. El rubio ya no estaba, pero por el ruido del agua cayendo en el baño supo que estaba duchándose. Se levantó, se puso la bata y bajó a preparar el desayuno.

Quince minutos después Draco bajó a la cocina y allí vio a la castaña, sentada en un taburete tomándose un té y unas tostadas.

-Buenos dias.-dijo el rubio dándole un beso.

-Buenos días. Cómo quieres el café?

-Solo, con dos cucharadas de azúcar.

Ya ni se acordaba de cómo le gustaba el café. Muchas mañanas la castaña se levantaba y el rubio se había ido. Su relación iba de mal en peor. El primer año de casados el rubio siempre la llamaba desde el trabajo al móvil. Se había aficionado a usar aparatos _muggles. _Pero ya ni eso.

* * *

Un joven moreno salía del ascensor con una amplia sonrisa. A todo el que veía le decía " Tengo una reunión con el jefe". Estaba totalmente ilusionado. Le habían llamado para una misión importante. Y claro, se hacía el importante mientras caminaba en dirección al despacho de su superior.

-Hola, el señor…

-Sí, espera un momento.-le dijo la secretaria.-Señor, ya está aquí…Aha…De acuerdo.-estaba hablando por telefono.- Toma, en este sobre está tu misión.

-Pero no iba a…

-Está muy ocupado como para perder el tiempo en este tipo de formalidades. Coge el sobre y lárgate.

-Esta bien…Gracias.

Después de salir de allí se subió en su coche y abrió el sobre. El sobre contenía la foto de su objetivo. La guardó de nuevo, arrancó el coche y se marchó de allí.

* * *

Draco llegó a su oficina. Estaba hecha un desastre. Se quitó la gabardina y la bufanda y encendió las luces. Cuando iba a sentarse entró Gertrude, su secretaria.

-Aquí tienes tu café. Blaise llegará algo más tarde.

-De acuerdo. Algo más Gertrude?

-Sí, esta mañana ha llamado el _muggle.-_siempre lo llamaba así.

-Esta bien, gracias por el café.

Gertrude salió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Draco cerró las persianas venecianas de su despacho y se encaminó hacia el pequeño escritorio. Pulsó un pequeño botón que había debajo de la mesa y un ordenador enorme, de última generación salió del escritorio. Tecleó una clave y una ventana se abrió pidiendo la clave de voz.

-Malfoy.-dijo el rubio. Y otra ventana se abrió.

-Buenos días Malfoy.-dijo el holograma que aparecía en la pantalla.

-Buenos días. Qué tienes para mí?

-Es una misión de tipo 3. Una persona que no debe dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez existió.

-Entendido. Quién es?

-Te mandaré los archivos. Están codificados, para mayor seguridad.

-Esta bien. Algo más?

-Nada más; el pago se efectuará después de que se haya cumplido la misión.

-Perfecto. Adiós.

Cerró el ordenador y volvió a esconderlo en el escritorio. En ese momento Blaise llamaba a la puerta.

-Hola Draco. Vamos a desayunar?

-Acabas de llegar y ya piensas en comer?

-Vienes o no?

-Sí ya voy.-dijo exasperado el rubio, siempre acababa haciendo lo que a Blaise le apetecía.- pero después al trabajo, que no te pagan por comer ni hacer el vago.

-Esta bien. Vamos a la cafetería de Sue. Que tiene unos pasteles que están…como ella de buenos.

-Sí seguro. Venga tira, que siempre acabas convenciéndome.

* * *

Hermione aparcó el coche en el parking del edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas donde trabajaba. Se subió en el ascensor y sacó una llave, la metió en una ranura, entre el piso 11 y 13, y el ascensor empezó a subir. Cuando salió, entró en una especie de sala, con paredes blancas, en las cuales había unos escáners . Después del proceso de reconocimiento llegó a la puerta, introdujo una clave, y un panel apareció ante ella. Posó su mano y la escaneó. Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver una gran sala llena de mesas y chicas trabajando.

-Buenos días , Hermione. _Padre_ tiene algo para ti.

-Ok, hablaré con él. Por favor, tráeme un té con limón. Gracias.

La castaña se dirigió a su oficina y en cuanto cerró. El teléfono sonó. Era un teléfono con pantalla, para poder ver al otro. Descolgó y una imagen distorsionada apareció, junto con una voz igual de distorsionada.

-Buen día, Hermione.

-Buenos días. Tenías algo para mí.

-Sí. Es una misión importante. Y tú eres la mejor.

-Gracias.-dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-Encima de la mesa tienes todo lo concerniente a la misión. Todo sobre el objetivo.

-Hay que hacer algo en especial?

-Tiene que desaparecer.

-De acuerdo.

-Esperó que la cumplas tan pronto como te sea posible.

-No te preocupes, a lo sumo en dos días ya habrá desaparecido.

-Eso espero. No quiero fallos. Adiós.

-Adiós.-y colgó el telefono.

Sacó las cosas del sobre marrón y encontró lo que necesitaba. La ficha, fotos y cosas por el estilo del objetivo. Lo estudió durante unos minutos y encargó a una de sus compañeras que preparara las cosas para viajar al día siguiente. En el momento en el que la joven salio por la puerta el teléfono sonó.

-Hermione, una llamada por la línea dos. Es Ginny.

-Gracias, Sara.

-Hola, Hermione?

-Hola Ginny. A qué debo tu llamada?

-Bueno, quería hablar contigo. Qué te parece si quedamos en 45 minutos en el Gino's que hay cerca de tu oficina?

-Me parece bien. Te pasa algo?

-No es sólo que tengo que decirte algo importante, y también porque hace mucho que no te veo.

-Esta bien, en 45 minutos nos vemos.

-Ok. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

* * *

Entró en el restaurante y se sentó en la mesa que el maître les había preparado. Esperó cinco minutos Ginny apareció por la puerta y la castaña se levantó para darla dos besos.

-Qué tal?

-Bien, bueno genial.

-Qué es esa noticia que querías darme? Me tienes intrigada.jajaja-dijo la castaña.

-Pues. Por qué no pedimos y después te doy la noticia,y brindamos?

-Uhh, brindamos. Debe de ser una noticia muy buena.

-Sí.

Después de pedir para comer comida típicamente italiana, gnochis de patata con jamón, lasaña a la boloñesa y de verduras, pasta al gusto, y un postre delicioso como el tiramisú. La pelirroja cogió su copa de cava _(n/a: o champagne, como prefiraís, jejeje)_ dijo:

-Quiero brindar.

-Ah- dijo la castaña que estaba comiendo su tiramisú.-Ahora brindamos, bueno entonces esto puede esperar.-cogió su copa- A ver por qué brindamos?

-Harry y yo vamos a ser papás!- dijo una ilusionada Ginny.

La castaña se quedó muda. Un hijo. Ginny y Harry tendrían un hijo. Pensó por qué ella y Draco no tenían uno. Quizás un hijo salvaría su matrimonio. Pero que estaba pensando, ni siquiera hacía el amor. Hacía meses que no se perdían el uno en la piel del otro. Y se puso algo melancólica.

-Te pasa algo Herms?-preguntó una Ginny algo preocupada.

-Eh?...No, no, es sólo…Nada tonterías. Enhorabuena!-dijo después con una sonrisa, una cosa es que su matrimonio fuera una…mierda y otra era estropearle el momento a su mejor amiga.- Para cuándo?

-Pues echando cuentas…En Agosto más o menos. A qué es genial?

-Sí.-dijo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

-Hermione?

-Dime.

-Estás bien? Te encuentro un poco…No sé. Tienes problemas en el trabajo? Los orde… Bueno como se llamen esos aparatos _muggles_…

-No, no es nada del trabajo.

-Entonces es con Malfoy.

-Llámale Draco, por Merlín! Ya son muchos años, ya no es como en el colegio. Ese es el problema. Que…creo que ya no me quiere. Lo noto.

-Por qué lo dices? Habéis discutido?

-No, no es sólo que nuestros trabajos absorben mucho tiempo y …Ya nada es como al principio.

-Harry a veces se olvida que esta casado y …

-No, también es culpa mía. Yo..no sé.

-Por qué no os tomáis unas vacaciones y desconectáis del mundo? Seguro que todo se resolverá.

-Vacaciones? Jaja…Ginny no me hagas reír. Draco no cogería vacaciones aunque fueran las últimas de su vida, y mucho menos para ir conmigo. Su trabajo siempre es lo primero para él.-dijo muy seriamente la castaña- Además ahora yo no podría irme de vacaciones. Estoy en un proyecto muy importante para la empresa. Para mí, dejar el trabajo ahora, sería imposible.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. NO LOS CONTESTARE AKI, PERO EL QUE ME DEJA REVIEWS RECIBE UNA CONTESTACIÓN MÍA VÍA E MAIL.

ME ALEGRO DE QUE OS GUSTE EL FIC, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TB OS GUSTE. EN LE PROXIMO CAPITULO SABREÍS COMO SE TERMINARON ENAMORANDO DRACO Y HERMS.

CIAO.

JUD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: como todos ya sabemos, los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama más o menos...ya que es una adaptación de la pelicula Mr. & Mrs. Smith.**

* * *

A las siete en punto de la tarde, Hermione siempre servía la cena. Y Draco siempre era puntual. Como esa noche.  
Hermione había llegado hacía una hora y se había puesto a preparar la cena. Estaba tan entretenida que no se dió cuenta que un coche acababa de llegar. Llevaba un delantal de flores para no mancharse. En el momento que se puso a rayar la zanahoria para la ensalada Draco entraba por la puerta. 

- Buenas.-saludó el rubio y luego le dió un beso a su mujer.- te he traído lo que me habías pedido.  
-Gracias. Por lo que veo esta lloviendo.  
-Sí y no veas como...-dijo Draco quitándose el abrigo.-Voy a darme una ducha.  
-No te entretengas que la cena está casi lista.-dijo Hermione asomando la cabeza por la puerte ya que el rubio se encontraba en el pasillo.  
-No tardo!-contestó subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Algo ya común en ellos. Pero que a ojos de extraños seria raro. pensarían que se habían peleado o algo así porque sino no lo entenderían. Ese tipo de situaciones mayormente suelen darse en matrimonios que llean más de 25 años casadospero no en uno tan joven.

* * *

Estaban en el cuarto de baño cepillándose los dientes ambos. Cuando Draco levantó la cabeza después de escupir el enjuague bucal se quedó mirando a su esposa. No había cambiado. Segía igual,salvo por su pelo largo hasta los hombros ligeramente rizado, brillante y suave. Bueno eso pensaba porque hacía tiempo que no acariciaba a su mujer. Sus ojos antes brillantes parecían apagados. Por qué? Seguro que él era la respuesta pero decidió no darle importancia pensó que sería por el estrés. Se fue a acostar, mañana tenía que viajar para cumplir su misión.  
Eso mismo estaba pensando la castaña antes de salir del baño hasta que vio al rubio y viceversa En ese momento pasó por sus cabezas un grato recuerdo. 

_Flashback_

_El día más caluroso del mesde julio fue el que eligieron los alumnos ya graduados de septimo año para realizar su viaje de fin de curso. Este era un viaje muy especial para todos. Estaban en un momento político muy importante, se avecinaba una guerra contra Voldemort. Y todos querían aprovechar lo que el destino les brindaba. El lugar escogido fue Praga.  
Muchos alumnos se desfasaron. Harry y Ginny desaparecieron ante los ojos de un atónito Ron, para ir a un lugar más...especial. Blaise de lo borracho que iba se le declaró a Luna Lovegood. para todos fue una sorpresa, pero para cierto rubio no. Este rubio en cuestión, Draco Malfoy, por supuesto, no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a cierta castaña. Hasta que la encontró. Estaba discutiendo con Ron y decidió acercarse para saber de qué._

_-Ron, Ginny ya es mayorcita. Yo la he invitado a este viaje y quiero que se lo pase bien. Y si Harry ha visto oportuno llevársela lejos de un hermano tan posesivo como tú, me parece muy bien.-le espetó la castaña ya harta de la infantilidad( n/a:no se si existe esa palabra,jaja..q filologa d mierda voy a ser,jaja...) del pelirrojo.  
-pero por qué se la ha tenido que llevar de la fiesta?Qué pretende Harry con mi hermana?-dijo Ron cabreado.-Tú lo sabes,verdad?  
-Pues sí. Se lo que quiere hacer Harry.-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.  
Y Ron fuera de sí la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó.  
-Qué le quiere hacer ami hermana!Dímelo!-grita más furioso aún.  
-Eh Weasley, suéltala.-dijo seriamente el rubio que estaba detrás de sus espaldas.-A quien deberías gritar es a cara-rajada.  
-Tú no te metas!-dijeron la castaña y el pelirrojo a la vez.  
-Encima que te estoy defendiendo del pobretón este, me dices eso?-dijo atónito el rubio.  
-Sé defenderme sola.Gracias Malfoy.  
-No sé por qué te metes donde no te llaman Draco.-dijo una voz a su derecha.Era Pansy que acababa de hacer acto de presencia.-Seguro que es una pelea de enamorados.-dijo pestañeando.  
-Qué!-dijeron los Gryffindors a la vez.-No somos novios,ni nada por el estilo.  
-Pues lo parece.-contestó la morena algo celosilla, ya que desde principios de año había epezado a sentir algo por el pelirrojo.  
-Pues te equivocas.-le dijo el pelirrojo.-A mí me gusta otra chica.  
-Ah sí?Quién?-preguntó interesada la Slythering.  
Y aprovechando este momento,en el que Ron y Pansy empezaban a hablar, el rubio se llevó a Hermione de allí.  
-Y a tí que te importa?-le preguntó algo colorado Ron.-Vamonos Hermione...Hermione?Dónde se ha metido?  
-No lo sé.Ahora dime quién te gusta Ronnie?  
-Y Malfoy?.O.O...Ronnie?-el pelirrojo estaba más colorado aún, y se puso como un tomate cuando la morena se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a escasos milimetros de su cara.  
En ese mometo Draco y Hermione corrían por los pasillos del hotel ya que temían que el pelirrojo fuera detrás suya.Entonces el rubio entró en una habitación y cerró la puerta con un hechizo.  
-Como...se las...gasta el pobretón-dijo el rubio mientras recuperaba el aire.  
-Sí.-dijo la castaña de igual manera.-No sé por qué piensa que Harry quiere hacerle algo a Ginny, sí sóloe stan hablando.  
-Ahora se le llama "hablar"?-preguntó pícaramente el rubio.  
-Para qué me has traído aquí, Draco?-después del baile aquél en el que hablaron, decidieron llamarse por sus nombres en vez de por sus apellidos.  
-Pues...-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.-para acabar lo que no acabamos en la fiesta de graduación.  
-Draco.-dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del rubio.-Eso no pasó porque así loq euría el destino ese día. Así que.  
No llegó a acabar la frase porque el rubio la estaba besándo. Y ella reaccionó resondiendole al beso. Cuando se separaron el rubio dijo:  
-Yo no hago caso al destino.-y la volvió a besar.  
Entre beso y caricia acabaron acostados en la cama. Draco nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida con una chica. Y Hermione...Era su primera vez.  
Hubo pasión, dulzura...una mezcla de lo que ambos sentían. Un remolino de sentimientos que hizo que acabaran enamorándose de la manera menos corriente._

_El día de regreso a casa hubo muchas sorpresas para todos. Pansy Parkinson y Ronald Weasley, después de la famosa discusión acabaron juntos. Nadie se imaginaba que ambos se gustasen.Pero lo que realmente sorprendió fue lo de Draco y Hermione.Todos pensaban que el rubio jugaba con ella para luego dejarla. Pero acabaron tragándose sus palabras.  
Estaban por irse todos cuando Draco se alejó del grupo de alumnos con Hermione de la mano._

_-Espero que esto no sea una despedida?-dijo la castaña algo triste.  
-No, no lo es.-lecontestó el rubio besándola suavemente en los labios.-Sabes que ya no estoy en el bando de Voldemort y que lucharé a tu lado.Pero antes tengo que solucionar unos asuntos.-ante las lágrimas de la castaña tuvo que hacerle una promesa que no sabía si será capaz de cumplir.-Mira te prometo que en cuanto acabe la guerra tu y yo estaremos juntos y...  
-Y si morimos en ella?  
-No moriremos, tú eres muy fuerte y sabes defenderte sola. Si no mira como te defiendes de Weasley.-dijo consiguiendo que la castaña soltará una suae carcajada.  
-No es lo mismo.-dijo secándose las lágrimas.-No me prometas que estaremos juntos es algo menos factible.  
-Pero...-intentó decir el rubio pero la mano de Hermione le impidió continuar.  
-Prometeme que lucharás hasta el final y que volverás vivo.  
-Lo prometeré si tu también lo haces.  
-Esta bien.  
Y sellaron la promesa con un beso._

_La batalla final fue díficil. No fue en un lugar concreto. habíamortífagos por todo el mundo y aurores luchando contra ellos. Hermione, junto con Harry, Ron y la Orden del Fénix lucharon en el Valle de Godric, donde finalmente Lord Voldemort sucumbió al niño que vivió y desapareció. Y Draco junto con algunos aurores y compañeros Slytherings, que abandonaron la causa del Lord Tenebroso,lucharon cerca del Campamento de Dragones de Rumania. Muchos murieron, otros acabaron muy heridos y quedando con secuelas...Pero Draco y Hermione cumplieron su promesa, y volvieron a reencontrarse, casándose meses depués ante los ojos de sus más allegados. Esos momentos fueron loas más felices para ambos._

Fin Flashback

De esos momentos ya no quedaba nada. Es como si el amor se hubiera esfumado. Eso pensaban los dos antes de apagar la luz y dejar que Morfeo les abrigara con sus brazos.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO, JEJE..QUIZÁS SEA CORTOPERO BUENO, ALGO ES ALGO.ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. 

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS.

EN EL PROXIMO HABRÁ ACCIÓN. SE ACERCA LA MISIÓN.

DESCUBRIRAN AMBOS LOS SECRETOS QUE GUARDAN O NO?

ESO LO SABRÁ QUIEN HAY VISTO LA PELI...JEJEJE.

CIAOJUD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes q aparecen e esta historia no me pertenecen, al igual q parte de la trama.**

* * *

La misión era fácil para Hermione. Más que fácil, estaba chupada. Según los informes el objetivo, llamado Christian Newmann, atravesaría el desierto de Arizona,lugar donde se haría el cambio de transporte para el prisionero. La zona estaba bastante alejada de algún lugar habitable, y eso para la castaña fue más de lo que podía pedir. Preparó,cerca del lugar de aterrizaje del helicóptero que transportaría al prisionero a U.K., una especie de campo de minas, en el que al entrar en contacto con los lásers cualquier objeto activaría toda la carga haciendo desaparecer del mapa todo lo que hubiera en 10 km ala redonda.

La castaña estaba a una distancia prudente, desde la cual podía divisar todo lo que pasara cerca del perímetro donde estaban las bombas. Estaba ella supervisando que todo estuviera bien cuando un vehículo apareció en el horizonte y que posteriormente quedó cerca de la zona.

.Tengo un pequeño percance.-dijo la castaña.

.De qué tipo?-preguntó la chica con la que se comunicaba y le daba la posición del convoy en el que se encontraba el objetivo.

.Un civil en la zona. Dónde está Newmann?

.A unos 40 km de la zona. Haz lo que puedas, pero sácalo de ahí.

.Entendido.-y cortó la comunicación con su interlocutor.-Veamos, que hago yo contigo?-dijo la castaña mientras sacaba unos prismáticos y observaba al intruso.

* * *

El rubio se acercó a una especie de tienda, cerca de la gasolinera donde estaba repostando, para comprar algo de comer y beber, cuando vio a un grupo de adolescentes con un coche especial para le desierto.

-Hola chicos!!

-Hola.-dijo una chica rubia que se quedó anonadada viendo a Draco.- En que puedo ayudarle?

-Dónde habéis conseguido este coche?

-No le hemos comprado, lo he construido yo.-dijo un chico acercándose a la rubia y mirando a Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

-Entiendo…Cuanto querrías por él?

-No está en ven-ta-dijo el chico mirando el fajo de billetes que sacaba el rubio.

-Con esto bastaría?

-Y sobra!-contestó la rubia quitándole el dinero de las manos a Draco y corriendo a por las llaves.

-Bien entonces quedaos el dinero y también mi coche. Sólo cogeré unas cosas.

-Para que quiere este coche teniendo ese?-preguntó uno de los chicos mirando el descapotable que traía el rubio.

-Quiero conocer mejor el desierto y este coche no es muy recomendable para estos terrenos.

-Entiendo.

Después de finalizar la transacción el rubio cogió un maletín plateado y un bazuca y se largó de la gasolinera con dirección al lugar donde se cambiaria el transporte de su objetivo. Puso la música que había en el cassette y pisó el acelerador.

**_You sit there in your heartache,  
waiting on some beautiful boy To..to save you from your old ways. _**

You play forgivness watch it now here he comes,  
he doesn't look a thing like jesus but he talks like agentleman like you imagined when you were young.

Can we climb this mountain i don't know higher now than ever before,  
I know we can make it if we take it slow,  
take it easy.. take it easy now watch it go.

We're burning down the highway skyline on the back of a hurricane it started turning,  
when you were young  
when you were young.

And sometimes you close your eyes and see the place where you used to live,  
when you were young.

They say the devils water it ain't so sweet you don't have to drink right now but you, can dip your feet in every once and a little while.

Le gustaba este grupo tanto que se puso a cantar la canción mientras se metía un chicle de menta en la boca y subía el volumen.****

You sit there in your heartache,  
waiting on some beautiful boy To..to save you from your old ways .

You play forgivness watch it now here he comes.  
he doesn't look a thing like jesus but he talks like a gentleman like you imagined, when you were young,

(talks like gentleman like you imagined) when you were young,  
when you were young.  
I said he doesn't look a thing like jesus  
he doesn't look a thing like jesus,  
but more than you wil ever know.

En diez minutos llegó al punto de intercambio. Salió del coche y se estiró. Observó detenidamente la zona y no vio rastro alguno de civiles. Se acercó a una piedra y …

-Pero qué hace?-se preguntó Hermione

Se bajó la bragueta.

-Parece que va a echar una meadita.-meditó la castaña, que lo observaba detenidamente. Había algo en el que le recordaba a alguien.-Pues que lo haga y se largué de una vez.

Terminó su labor el rubio y se la sacudió par no mancharse los pantalones. (n/a: todos hacen lo mismo, jeje…más de dos se considera paja,jajajaja…tenía que decirlo ;P). Se acercó al coche y sacó el bazuca( o cañón, pero queda mejor lo 1º). Adaptó la mirilla a la posición en la que se encontraba y la distancia del objetivo.

La castaña al ver eso supo que de civil nada. Posiblemente fuera de otra agencia y quería pisar el trabajo. Pues lo llevaba claro. Con Hermione Granger no se juega, pensaba la castaña mientras sacaba un rifle de larga distancia. Era muy buena en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo pero en lo que se refiere a francotiradora, era la mejor.

-Base.

-Aquí Base.-dijo la chica con la que hablaba.

-No es un civil. Te mandaré un video con sus movimientos. A ver si puedes encontrarlo en la base de datos.

-Ok.

-Lo voy a eliminar.No me gustan los entrometidos.

-El objetivo está a unos 10 kms de la zona de minas. Házlo rápido.

-De acuerdo-y cortó la comunicación.- Ahora me encargaré de ti.

En ese momento Draco se acercó a la zona de minas y los sensores laser dectectaron su movimiento activando las bombas y haciendo explotar unas cuantas.

-Pero qué coño…?-se preguntaba el rubio mientras se protegía de las explosiones.-Debe de haber alguien más por aquí.

Buscó con la mirada y encontró su respuesta. En una casa algo destartalada había alguien. Pudo ver sus movimientos rápidos y gráciles, pero no imperceptibles para él.

-Ya verás.-modificó algunos parámetros en el bazuca y cambió el objetivo. Ahora era la casa. La volaría por los aires.-A mí nadie me pisa un trabajo.

Disparó.

La castaña vio sus intenciones y antes de que llegará el pequeño misil salió de la casa en ruinas pudiéndose proteger de los objetos que le golpeaban y que habían salido volando por la explosión.

En ese momento el convoy que transportaba al prisionero dio la vuelta y _abortó_ la misión viendo tal espectáculo. Mientras la castaña se acercó a la moto que tenía escondida detrás de la casa y se alejó de allí.

El rubio se acercó después de nos minutos a la casa e inspeccionó el lugar encontrando un ordenador portátil. Lo recogió y se largó de allí. Ya encontraría a su_ enemigo_ gracias al portátil que tenía ahora en su poder.

* * *

Hermione llegó muy cabreada a su oficina.

-Quiero saber todo acerca de ese tipo. Dónde vive, qué come,cuándo va al baño…

-Hermione te lo tomas muy a …

-Me lo tomo como me lo tengo que tomar!!-chilló la castaña.-Ha arruinado la misión.

-Ya lo sé. Déjame curarte las heridas. más cuidado.

-Hermione, hemos grabado y captado los movimientos del otro agente. Por que suponemos que es otro agente.-dijo una chica pelirroja acercándose al despacho de la castaña.

-Yo no lo supongo. Lo es.

-Y no estaba equivocada…Grande será su sorpresa al descubrir al agente _enemigo._

* * *

Draco en cambio llegó algo más satisfecho a su oficina. Entró en su despacho con una sonrisa.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Blaise.

-Nada. La misión se ha ido a la mierda.

-Y por eso sonríes, no? O es por qué te has ligado a alguien y te ha satisfecho como nunca lo ha hecho tu esp…-antes de acabar la frase Draco le había dado un puñetazo.-Joder, Draco.Era una broma!!

-Con Hermione no se hacen bromas.

-Vale, pero no es para que te pongas así. No es verdad que hace ya tiempo que tú y ella…?-preguntó con una mirada lago sugeretne y pícara. Y Draco le entendió perfectamente.

-Si ya lo sabes para que coño preguntas?.-dijo cabreado.- He encontrado algo que me ayudará con la misión _muggle._

-El qué?

-Esto. Y le enseñó el ordenador.- Lo llevaré a la tienda de Ophelia.

-La informatíca friki, que está tan buena y que tiene su tienda cerca de una heladería italiana…

-Sí, sí. Esa.-dijo mientras dejaba el ordenador encima de la mesa y se acercaba a un espejo ovalado que tenía en la oficina.

-Te puedo acompañar?-dijo con ojos soñadores.- hace mucho que no voy al mundo _muggle_, sabes? Y como ahora las misiones que te encarga el tipo ese son más interesantes que las del Ministerio…

-Para no haber ido en mucho tiempo bien que te acuerdas de Ophelia, eh?-le soltó el rubio mirándole desde el espejo, mientras se arreglaba un poco el peinado.- Venga te invito a un whiscky de fuego.

-Vale.-y salió corriendo hacia su oficina para coger su chaqueta.

-Este tío nunca cambiará.

La sorpresa que se llevará el rubio cuando descubra al dueño del portátil será más grande que cuando Blaise le dijo que se iba a casar.

Tanto que podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida…y la de su esposa.

* * *

GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS DE TODS. INTENTÉ Q EL CAPITULO FUERA MÁS LARGO, PERO SI KIERO PUBLICARLO SEMANALMENTE...PERO EL PRÓXIMO, HARÉ LO Q PUEDA PARA Q SEA MÁS LARGO.

LA CANCIÓN Q CANTA DRACO ES D **_The Killers_** Y SE TITULA **_"When you were young"._**

CIAO. JUD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, al igual que algunos de los escenarios. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Esto es una adapatación de la pelicula Señor y Señora Smith.**

* * *

La tarde estaba algo nublada. Estaban en el Soho, cerca de Warwick Street, llevaban más de veinte minutos buscando aparcamiento. Y todo eso unido a la ansiedad que inundaba al rubio lo hacían más difícil.

-Maldita sea!-grito el rubio, que asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y gritó.-Eh, gilipollas, ese sitio yo lo había visto antes!

-Sí lo hubieras aparcad donde te dije yo antes…-expresó Blaise tranquilamente.

-Quieres que te arree un guantazo, verdad?-le miró furioso el rubio antes de cambiar de marcha y dar marcha atrás con el coche, ya que había divisado un hueco entre un Mustang y una moto.

-Aleluya!-gritó el moreno bajándose del coche y colocando la moto en un lugar más apartado para que el coche del rubio entrara sin problemas en el hueco.

-Yo iré a la tienda de Ophelia, tú ve a la heladería esa si quieres.

-Por quién me tomas, yo también quiero ver a …-pero la mirada del rubio le dejo claro que no quería compañía, que eso era asunto suyo.

Cada uno se dirigió a un lugar distinto de la calle. El moreno a la heladería y el rubio ala tienda de informática.

La tienda no era muy grande. El dependiente era un chico con gafas, de pelo negro y que llevaba una camiseta de Star Trek, en la trastienda siempre estaba Ophelia, hermana del dependiente. Ambos son informáticos, pero sólo ella tiene el titulo universitario en Ingeniería Informática. Nada más entrar el chico le miró y le señaló una puerta que había su derecha. Allí estaba su hermana.

Ophelia no era una chica muy fea, ni tampoco era muy guapa. Llevaba gafas como su hermano, pero estas eran más grandes. Su pelo negro siempre estaba semi-recogido, y parecía que se acababa de levantar. La ropa que llevaba era dos tallas más grandes a la suya y parecía más de chico que de chica.

-Hola Ophelia.-dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Hola Malfoy. Qué se te ha perdido ahora?-preguntó la chica con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Le gustaba Draco desde el primer día que lo vio.

-Me gustaría que averiguaras a quién pertenece este portátil.

-Aha. Te llamaré y…

-No puedes hacerlo ahora?-preguntó el rubio con su mejor sonrisa y con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Esta bien.

La chica cogió el ordenador y lo desmontó. Cogió el disco duro del portátil y lo enchufó a su ordenador. Tecleó en varias ocasiones y consiguió acceder a él.

-Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Todo.

-Aha.-volvió a meter una serie de códigos y giró la pantalla de su ordenador.-Aquí lo tienes. Todo.

_Omnitouch Inc._

_Alta Tecnología de última Generación_

_Representante de Ventas_

_Hermione Malfoy_

Para Ophelia eso significaba muy poco, pero para Draco…

* * *

Hermione estaba en su despacho revisando todas las grabaciones de la misión fallida. No había sacado nada de todas ellas. Se recostó en la silla y cogió la taza con su humeante té de jazmín. Entonces lo vio. El video al que menos importancia le había dado. Dejó la taza en la mesa y lo puso. El video mostraba al otro agente echando una meadita. Había algo en él que le hacía recordar a otra persona. Lo rebobinó y lo volvió a poner. Hasta que lo descubrió. Ese estiramiento de pierna, la forma en que lo hace….

-Hermione.- dijo Sara asomando la cabeza por la puerta.- Es Draco.

-Lo sé.-contestó la castaña mirando la pantalla.

-Está al teléfono.

-Qué?

-Que está al teléfono. Pregunta que a qué hora cenareis hoy.

-A las siete.- y dicho esto la chica salió del despacho dejando a Hermione enfrascada en sus cavilaciones.

-A las siete Señor Malfoy.

-Aha. Como siempre.-dijo el rubio desde el vestíbulo del edificio en el que se encontraban las oficinas de su _esposa.-_ Gracias.

Estaba parado en frente de uno de los carteles de información que hay en los edificios de ese tipo. Mirando fijamente un punto en particular.

_Omnitouch Inc. Oficina Internacional. Planta 34.Hermione Granger._

Y salió del edificio, pensando en lo que haría cuando llegara a casa.

Lo mismo que estaba pensando Hermione en su oficina.

* * *

Un deportivo negro giró en la esquina de la calle, dejándose parte de los neumáticos en la calzada, debido a la velocidad a la que iba. Era Draco. Cuando estuvo cerca de su casa levantó el pie del acelerador y con el menor ruido, y el que el motor le permitía, lo metió en el garaje. Se acercó a la casa con cautela y abrió la puerta de atrás, que daba a la cocina, con el mayor sigilo. Miró por toda la cocina y nada. Se dirigió al comedor cuando…

-Hola, mi amor.-dijo la castaña dándole un beso.- Has llegado pronto.

-Sí,jeje…-que hacía allí, es lo que se preguntaba el rubio.- Quería darte una _sorpresa._

-Igual que yo. Que casualidad.- y le sonrió entregándole una copa.

-Gracias.

La castaña se fue hacia el comedor y el rubio la vio desaparecer de su vista. En ese momento también vio una botella de lejía en la encimera de la cocina. Con decisión se encamino hacia el comedor y en mitad del camino tiró el contenido de la copa en una planta que había en una mesilla.

Cuando entró en el comedor vio a Hermione detrás de su asiento habitual indicándole que se sentara y la flamante mesa, llena de todo tipo de adornos, velas, un centro con flores…

-Qué celebramos hoy?- preguntó el rubio sentándose.

-Nada en especial.-dijo la castaña cogiendo las aceitunas de la copa de Draco y se las comió.- Enseguida estará la cena.

-Aha…

No tuvo que esperar mucho por ella, a los pocos minutos la mujer entró en la habitación con una gran bandeja. La colocó en el centro de la mesa y sacó un enorme cuchillo dispuesta a trincharla.

-Deja, ya lo hago yo.-dijo el rubio levantándose como alma que lleva el diablo y se acercó a su esposa.

-Esta bien.-la castaña rodeó la mesa y cogió el pan, sacó otro cuchillo, mayor que el anterior, y se puso a trocearlo ante la atenta mirada de su esposo.

Después de terminar con lo que hacían, Draco volvió a su lugar y se llevó consigo el cuchillo y el tenedor que usó para trinchar la carne. Miró a su esposa que se acercó a él y le sirvió la carne.

-Judías verdes?-preguntó la castaña.

-No, gracias.-pero Hermione le acabo sirviendo unos pocos.- Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bueno hemos tenido algún que otro problemilla con el encargo del que te hable.

-No me digas? Qué tipo de _problemilla_?

-Uno de doble contratación.-dejó el cuenco de las judías cerca de dónde estaba el rubio y se acercó a una silla para quitarse el delantal.

-Espero que se solucione.

-Sí, aún no lo está pero lo estará.-dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó.

El rubio empezó a partir la carne, que al parecer tenía mejor pinta que otras veces. Se la metió a la boca mientras miraba fijamente a su esposa, que se acababa de meter a la boca unas pocas judías. Se miraron durante un momento y el rubio desvió sus pensamientos a la botella de lejía que había visto encima de la mesa, la carne le estaba empezando a saber rara.

-Le has echado algo nuevo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Sí.

-Ya veo.-como seguía siendo observado por la castaña y simuló que se tragaba la carne haciendo un fuerte _"glup"._ Cogió la servilleta y escondió ahí la carne.

-Y tú qué tal por el Ministerio?

-También hemos tenido _problemillas_. Pero te lo contaré después.-se levantó y se acercó hasta Hermione.

-Es grave?

-De vida o muerte. Más vino?

-Sí, gracias.

El rubio cogió la copa de su esposa y mientras echaba el contenido de la botella en ella la miraba fijamente.Le dio la copa y ella la dejó sobre la mesa. En ese mismo momento el rubio dejó caer la botella al suelo.

Pero no llegó a romperse, porque no llegó al suelo. La tenía sujeta la castaña con su mano libre.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

Entonces la castaña la dejó caer al suelo y …

-Ya lo limpio yo.-dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía al salón.

-Voy a por un trapo.-dijo a su vez Hermione yendo hacía la cocina.

El rubio fue corriendo hasta el pequeño despacho que tenía y sacó de uno de los cuadros que decoraban la pared una pequeña pistola. Lo haría a lo _muggle_, se dijo.

Cuando volvió al comedor no había rastro de la castaña.

-Hermione!-la llamó- Cariño.

Justo en ese momento la castaña salía del garaje a toda pastilla con su coche.

Draco reaccionó a los pocos segundos y salió corriendo por la puerta principal,. Vio la dirección que tomaba y tomó un atajo.

" _Cómo he sido tan tonta" _pensaba la castaña mientras huía de allí.

Corrió durante unos minutos atravesando un parque, el jardín de lo Watson, que en ese momento estaba siendo regado por aspersores, el jardín de los Thomson, lleno de matorrales secos. _" Haber cuando piensan contratar un jardinero"_ pensó el rubio que se arañó un hombro gracias a los arbustos. Se paró para mirar el daño, sólo se había rasgado la camisa. En ese momento el coche conducido por la castaña pasaba por delante de sus ojos. Atravesó otro jardín, e de los Taylor, sin aspersores ni matorrales secos, pero si lleno de juguetes, columpios y toboganes. Iba gritando el nombre de Hermione.Saltó estos últimos y se acercó a al valla. Iba a saltarla cuando se tropezó y sin querer la pistola se disparó. La bala fue a parar al coche de la castaña, que paró en seco. Entonces se asustó.

La castaña vio el boquete que había en la luna del coche y miró a Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

El rubio se levantó cojeando y se puso en mitad de la carretera, miró que todo estuviera bien y dijo:

-Accidente. Ha sido un accidente.-como respuesta obtuvo el rugido del motor y el acelerón que dio.-Hermione para el coche!

Pero….se lo llevó por delante. El rubio, en el techo del coche daba golpes y pedía que parara el coche.Pero la castaña no hizo caso. Rompió una ventanilla y se metió dentro.

-Seamos personas razonables. Para el coche.-pero la castaña había saltado del coche y rodaba ahora por la carretera.- Maldita sea.-cuando el rubio se dio cuenta el coche iba directo a una cuneta.Se fue ala parte de atrás y gritó antes de desaparecer.- Tenemos que hablar!

Hermione se quedó unos segundos tirada en el suelo y vio pasar ante sus ojos su vida de casada. Cómo fue tan tonta, pensaba.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta de la vieja casa. Sabía que allí encontraría un lugar donde pensar y descansar.

-Quién narices..?Draco,pero que coño te ha pasado?Estas hecho un asco.-le saludó Blaise.

- Hermione.-contestó para dar el tema por zanjado.-Puedo pasar?

- Todas las mujeres son unas zorras. Claro, esta es también tu casa.

Esa noche no pegaría ojo.

* * *

La castaña fue hasta la casa de Harry y Ginny y se quedó allí a dormir, aunque no dormí nada, porque hizo aparecer una botella de whisky de fuego y bebió durante toda la noche.

* * *

Gracias x los reviews, aki esta el capitulo, espero q tenga la acción q esperabais...Si no, pues todavía kedan más...jeje...

Nos vemos, Jud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, al igual que algunos de los escenarios. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Esto es una adapatación de la pelicula Señor y Señora Smith.**

* * *

Hermione miraba sin mirar la chimenea. En su mano derecha tenía una botella de whisky de fuego y en la otra un vaso a medio llenar.

-Hermione, quieres hablar?-preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado.

-No, Ginny. Estoy bien así, sola. Tengo que pensar.-dijo la castaña sin mirarla.

-De acuerdo. Pero si necesitas algo ya sabes donde está mi habitación, llámame y hablaremos.Ok?-la castaña asintió todavía sin mirarla.-Arriba tienes la habitación preparad para cuando tengas sueño.

La pelirroja se marchó y dejó a su amiga sumida en sus pensamientos. Todo lo ocurrido esa noche había sido demasiado para ella. Su marido, un agente enemigo. Mañana iría a la oficina, solucionaría esto.

* * *

La casa de Blaise ya no era lo que en su día fue. Además el moreno vive con su madre desde que se separó de Luna Lovegood. Sí, Blaise Zabinni y Luna Lovegood se casaron. Fue dos meses después del matrimonio de Draco y Hermione, pero duró sólo tres meses. Luna era muy … especial. Y Blaise muy mujeriego. Un día Luna le pilló con otra y le mandó a freir espárragos. El moreno entró en depresión, algo que a su amigo le extrañó. Pero prefirió n meterse en esas cosas. Después del divorcio Luna acabó quedándose con la casa en la que vivían y parte de la fortuna Zabinni. Y Blaise acabó viviendo con su abuela.

Draco estaba paseándose por la cocina mientras agitaba un coctelera. Estaba de mal humor. De muy mal humor.

-Ha intentado matarme.

-Sabes que, Luna también lo intentó, pero no con un coche. Al menos la tuya a dado la cara. Todas intentan matarnos, lenta y dolorosamente.Y entonces…bang te hacen daño. Recuerdas lo dolido que estaba porque me sentí culpable.

-Sí.-dijo moviendo enérgicamente la coctelera.

-Pues ya está superado. Salgo con mujeres, con muchas mujeres. Vivo solo, vivo como me da la gana y voy en bata.

-Vives con tu abuela.-dijo el rubio mirándole.

-Vivo con ella porque me da la gana. Porque es la única mujer en la que confio.

El rubio se sentó y se sirvió la bebida que había estado agitando. Miró durante unos segundos a su amigo.

-Aún no me lo creo.-dijo tranquilamente, totalmente incredulo de la situación.

-Sé lo que piensas, lo sé perfectamente. Si ha mentido en eso vete a saber en que más lo ha hecho. Es una espía, sabe un montón de cosas, cosas horribles. Tú imagínate,un yate, un príncipe iraní, tiene que ganarse su confianza. Que asco.

-Qué?-dijo el rubio- Qué insinúas?

-Nada-dijo inocentemente el moreno.-Seguro que todo formaba parte de algún plan. Operación: vigilar a Drakie Pooh …

-No me llames así.-el moreno hizo caso omiso de este comentario.

-Cuatro años vigilándote para sacarte información. Misión cumplida.

El rubio miraba la copa. Se levantó y cogió la chaqueta de la silla.

-Draco, se que…Draco se que estás avergonzado, pero vamos soy yo Blaise, tu amigo. No se lo voy a contar a nadie, ni a los tipos con quienes trabajamos ni a Crabbe y Goyle.-ante estos nombres le miró furioso.- Vale, es posible que la gente con la que trabaja ella se haya partido el culo durante cuatro años, pero que más da. Mira, se han escrito 150 páginas de un libro, en esas 150 páginas Draco ha sido un idiota.-el rubio asintió dándole la razón.-Pero tú, ahora puedes escribir las últimas diez. Te la han pegado, pero el final está en tus manos.-El rubio salió de la cocina y Blaise le gritó- Me ha gustado que charlemos, deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo. Ha sido cojonudo.- Apareció el rubio y cogió una metralleta que el moreno requiso a unos magos en el Ministerio el día anterior.

-Me llevo esto.-dijo el rubio.

-Me gusta tu modo de pensar.

-Mejor por la mañana.-dijo el rubio entrando en al cocina de nuevo.

-Sí,será mejor. Lo habrás pensado más fríamente.-cogió la metralleta y la guardó en el armario.-No vaya a ser que la coja mi abuelay monte alguna…La habitación de al lado de la de mi abuela está libre, las sabanas y las mantas están en el armario,como no lo usamos…-el moreno se marchó y dejó solo al rubio en la cocina, pero a los pocos segundos regresó.-Si necesitas algo…llámame.

-Esta bien.-dijo el rubio. El moreno ya se iba cuando le volvió a llamar.-Blaise,gracias.

-Por nada, para qué estamos los amigos? Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches abuela.-gritó el moreno mientras subía la escalera.

El rubio se quedó pensando, sabía que tenía que hacer mañana. Se levantó y se fue a su nueva habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione llegó a su oficina,le contó todo a su secretaría de confianza, Sara.

-Bueno, después de cuatro años vuestro matrimonio se ha ido enfriando de forma muy rápida.-la castaña asintió ante este comentario,que era muy cierto.-pero yo te pregunto ahora, tú lo sigues queriendo?

-Como tú dices, mi matrimonio ya no es como antes. Ahora podría coger los papeles del registro matrimonial meterlos en la nevera y no se estropearían. En cuanto a si le quiero o no, creo que ya no siento amor por él sino cariño.

-Aha. Pero ese cariño no te impedirá seguir trabajando en la misión, o si?

-Para nada, el trabajo es el trabajo.

Sara salió de la oficina y se dirigió a sus compañeras tenían que irse todas y acompañar a Hermione a su casa para buscar pruebas. Mientras la castaña se quedó pensando en sus palabras. De verdad sólo sentía cariño por él o la llama del amor seguía encendida?

Hermione llegó a su casa junto con las chicas, que se dividieron en varios grupos, para inspeccionar la casa.

Cuando la castaña subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación a por ropa vio a una chica destripando un dragón de peluche que el rubio le regaló en una de sus visitas a Hogsmeade. Miró la escena durante unos segundos, luego apartó la mirada, se sentía mal. Entró en su habitación y vio a tres chicas viendo la televisión. Más bien viendo la grabación de su padre del día de su boda.

-Se puede saber qué haceis?

-Investigar.-dijo una sin despegar los ojos de a pantalla- El pasado del objetivo es importante.

-Dadme eso, aquí habeis acabado.

Miró un momento las imágenes. Era el momento del beso. Ese beso sería falso?, se preguntó la castaña. Apagó la televisión. Le dolía ver esas imágenes.

La castaña se disponía tirar a la basura el peluche y unas bolsas con varios regalos, cuando unas niñas la preguntaron:

-Qué esta haciendo señora Malfoy?

-Una fiesta en el jardín.

* * *

Draco llegó al vecindario y llamó a Roger. Ambos se encaminaron hacía la casa del rubio.

-Sabes Draco, siempre he querido ver tu casa.-el rubio sonrió, miró por una de las ventanas y abrió la puerta. Dejó que Roger entrara primero.-Wow! No puedo creer que esté aquí.Es genial.

-Empieza por el salón.-ambos entraron en él.

-Vaya el suelo es de teka.

-Roble, roble. Es roble. (n/a:_ esto q es piel,piel?_ sí es piel, piel, piel_.na entonces es polipiel,_jaja..me encanta joaquin reyes_)-_dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-Vaya, has ganado otra vez el torneo de tenis de este año.

-Sí otra vez.-entró en la cocina- Ya lo conseguirás el año que viene.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al jardín, más concretamente al cuarto del cortacésped. Es allí donde tenía ocultas todas sus armas y el dinero. Cuando vio la puerta entreabierta se puso de mala leche. Y con razón, la trampilla que le llevaba al escondite estaba descubierta, ya que la tenía oculta. Bajó las escalerillas, sacó la varita.

-Lumos!- todo el escondite estaba vacío. No quedaba nada de sus armas y el dinero tampoco estaba.Eso le estaba cabreando.- Puta.-fue lo que atinó a decir.

Salió del cuarto dando patadas a lo que pillaba y también al aire. La muy….se va a enterar,pensaba el rubio. Fue en busca del vecino y le llevó hasta su casa.

* * *

-El perfil del objetivo es nuestra prioridad. Usad todos los medios posibles y que sean necesarios. Escuchas,tarjetas de crédito…-sabía que sería difícil, ya que Draco usaba muy poco las tarjetas de crédito,se movía más por el mundo mágico- escasead las frecuencias de los móviles.

-Con quë Hermione? Según tú no suele usar el teléfono móvil.-dijo una chica.

-Uff-la castaña estaba exasperad, no hacían más que poner trabas.-Encontradle como sea,ok?

-Ok.-dijeron todas las chicas allí reunidas.

-Hermione.-la llamó una chica que estaba en un ordenador.

-Dime.

-Ya le he encontrado.

-Dónde está?

-Está aquí.-la chica le enseño las imágenes que transmitían los sensores de calor de la alarma.-Hay una brecha en uno de los tubos de ventilación.

-Haced un escáner de todas las plantas.-ordenó la castaña.

Entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar. La castaña puso el manos libres.

-Te había dicho que no me molestaras en el trabajo, cariño.

-Sigues siendo mi esposa,Hermione.

-Lo dudo, hace tiempo que no _hacemos vida matrimonial_.

-Cuidado Hermione, puedo pulsar el botón cuando y donde sea.-dijo sonriendo.

-Cariño, no encontrarías el botón ni con dos manos y un mapa.

-Último aviso. Tienes que desaparecer ahora.-dijo el rubio, pero algo le decía que no lo haría.

-Pretendes que me gire y me haga la muerta?-preguntó interesada la castaña.

-No creo que te cueste nada llevas cuatro años haciéndolo.-eso le dolió a la mujer.

-No pienso irme.-dijo muy convencida.

-Aha. Tú lo has querido. Donde y cuando quiera.-entonces las alarmas empezaron a sonar. Habían encontrado al intruso.

-Evacuación. Plan C.-dijo la castaña a las chicas.

Todas cogieron los archivos y discos y los empezaron a destruir. Borraron los discos duros de sus ordenadores. Hermione se encargó del ordenador central. Mientras el rubio se arrastraba por los conductos de ventilación, cual gato por un tejado. La castaña y las chicas sacaron unos tiradores, que estaban ocultos en las paredes, y dispararon los ganchos que tenían atados a unos cables metálicos al edificio de enfrente. De estos tiradores salieron unos mangos a los que se agarraron y salieron volando hacia el edificio de enfrente. Todas menos la castaña. Ella se quedó esperando a Draco, que no tardó en aparecer. En cuanto se soltó de la cuerda sacó su varita y apuntó a la castaña. Se miraron durante unos segundos, la castaña le sonrió y se agarró al mango, y desapareció. El rubio corrió hacia la ventana por la que acababa de salir.

La castaña aterrizó en la marquesina del edificio y tuvo que hacer equilibrismo para no caer al suelo. Se giró y miró a su marido, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

-Nenita cagada!-gritó el rubio.

-Hurón marica!-contraatacó la castaña. Y con una sonrisa se marchó de la azotea de ese lugar.

* * *

-Un momento la tenias a tiro y no la atacaste?-dijo Blaise con la varita en una mano y la metralleta en la otra.Estaba de los nervios.-No me lo creo Draco, te raes estos chismes _muggles _y no te atreves a cargártela? Estamos en un buen lío.-dijo el moreno mientras miraba por las cortinas, moviéndolas con la metralleta.-Ahora vendrá a mi casa,será su objetivo.

-Échame una mano, anda.Y deja ya de despotricar.-dijo Draco, que estaba en la estufa buscando información en los papeles que se salvaron de la agencia de Hermione.

-Sabes, me estas poniendo de los nervios. Pareces un loco y ….-dijo el moreno.-Te dieron 48 horas. Cuántas te quedan 24, 20 horas?

-18-acotó el rubio.

-Te faltan 18 horas para que te den carpetazo?

-Blaise!

-Abuela!! Estamos en alerta máxima!!he estado apuntito de matarte!!-chilló Blaise fuera de sus casillas por el susto que le había dado su abuela.- Y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta!!

-Bah…No pasa nada.-dijo la pobre mujer.

-Sabes, estoy harto de jugar con esa golfa.Tienes que despacharla ya.

-Eh! Esa no es forma de tratar a mi mujer.

-Joder, Draco, no es tú mujer, es el enemigo. Y lo tenías metido en casa.-dijo el moreno.-y además, podría estar ahí fuera esperándonos.

-Blaise.

-Qué!?

-Lo tengo.-y le enseño el trozo de un papel ligeramente quemado. Tenía un símbolo.

-Ahora te pillo…-dijo el moreno, entendiendo al rubio perfectamente.

* * *

Gracis a tods x los reviews, aki el capitulo 7. Ya keda mnos...

Ciao. Jud.

**_Hay algo q no aclaré en el anterior capitulo. la empresa en la q trabaja Hermione, Omnitouch Ing., la saqué d un capitulo d Los Simpson.(Mi 2ª familia,jajaja...)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, al igual que algunos de los escenarios. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Esto es una adapatación de la pelicula Señor y Señora Smith.**

* * *

Draco llegó a un edificio en construcción. Se puso un casco de seguridad y entró en el llevaba un maletín, los obreros le dejaron pasar pensando que era uno de los arquitectos. En ese momento un ascensor llegaba a la planta baja. Se subió en uno.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato en él, se paró en seco. El rubio le dio a varios botones, pero nada. Entonces:

-Soy de seguridad.-dijo una voz distorsionada por un altavoz.-Ha habido un problema en su ascensor. Quiere que llamemos aun ingeniero para que solucione el problema?

-Pero sin agobios. Estoy muy cómodo aquí.-contestó el rubio.

-De verdad está cómodo?-dijo la voz, y a Draco le sonó bastante conocida por el tono, a pesar de estar distorsionada.

-Hermione?-dijo con una sonrisa.-Eres tú, cariño?

La castaña veía todo lo que sucedía en el ascensor desde un cuarto de seguridad. Y en esos momentos estaba viendo a Draco.

-Primer y último aviso, Draco.-dijo sonriendo también la castaña. Su marido era muy listo.-Lárgate.

-No me iré a ningún sitio.-contestó el rubio sabiéndose observado, se giró y miró a la cámara.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees. Si mal no recuerdo estás en un ascensor, colgada varias plantas sobre el suelo. Sería una mala caída.

-Ahh…Es una trampa.

-Esta un el ascensor 2.-dijo Sara, que estaba a su lado con un ordenador.

-No funcionará, cariño.-dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una cara seria.-No funcionará porque siempre me has subestimado, ratón de biblioteca.

-A si?

-No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz, Hermione. Es más no tienes ni idea de quien soy después de tantos años.

-Lo mismo te digo, amor.-dijo la castaña acercando el rostro a la pantalla, como si así el rubio pudiera ver su cara.

-Veamos. Apuesto lo que quieras a que has puesto varias cargas explosivas. Una en el cable de contra equilibrio y dos más en los frenos, primario y secundario.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado. Era muy previsible su mujer.

-Lo ha adivinado, Hermione.-dijo Sara preocupada.

-Lo sé. Y has desactivado la carga base del cable principal?-dijo triunfante la castaña, eso no se lo esperaba.

El rubio se quedó pensando, eso no estaba en sus planes, quizás no sea tan previsible.

-Prométeme que te irás ahora mismo, o volaré el ascensor, Draco.-dijo la castaña seriamente, esto la estaba empezando a aburrir.

-Vale. Me he aburrido de esto ya.-dijo el rubio.-Vuélalo.

-Qué?-dijo desconcertada Hermione.

-Que lo vueles.

-Me estas vacilando?

-Sé que no lo vas a hacer, Hermione.

-Muy bien.-se incorporó y empezó la cuenta atrás.-5…4…Tus últimas palabras?

-El cuadro que nos regaló tu madre es horrible.

-Adiós Draco.-el rubio sonrió ala castaña, no sería capaz.

Segundos después se escuchó una explosión en 10 km a la redonda.Y un ascensor caía.

La imagen que tenía Hermione de Draco despareció, dejando sólo interferencias. La castaña cogió la pantalla con sus manos. No podía ser.

-Qué pasa?-dijo la castaña asustada.

-Qué? –dijo Sara.-Te has despedido.-ella había pulsado el botón que hizo explotar el ascensor.

En esos momentos el ascensor caía a una velocidad tremenda, hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo. Todos los obreros se cubrieron con lo que podían. En ese momento la castaña salió de un camión en el que se encontraba. Estaba allí escondida, junto con Sara y otra chica más, porque sabía que Draco la encontraría. Se acercó hasta el edificio, para ver los desperfectos, pero también con la esperanza de que el rubio estuviera bien, aunque era lago imposible debido a la explosión y posterior caída.

-Hermione.-la llamó Sara.

La castaña se giró y se fue con ella de regreso al interior del camión.

En ese momento el ascensor contiguo llegó a la última planta del edificio. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un rubio sentado en una caja. Estaba conmocionado, es que no se creía lo que acababa de pasar. Quitó la cámara por la que habló con Hermione y se marchó.

* * *

La noche era tranquila. Hacía lago de calor, así que la castaña se puso un vestido negro, con escote en "uve", zapatos a juego y se dejó el pelo suelto. Esa noche se despediría de Draco como él lo hubiera querido. Fue al restaurante donde él la propuso matrimonio. Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile y la sirvieron champagne. Cogió la copa brindó silenciosamente mientras una lágrima caía por su triste rostro. Pero algo le decía que no todo había acabado. Se limpió la lágrima y se quedó pensando. En se momento el camarero cogió la mano en la que estaba la copa y sirvió más champagne. La castaña sonrió, sabía que era él.

-Madame.-dijo el rubio, que vestía un elegante traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata verde.-Se me ocurren unas cuantas frases_. " Me he dejado caer por aquí", "Gracias nena por echarme un cable"…_

-Las dos son buenas.-dijo la castaña dejando la copa en la mesa, entonces miró al rubio.- Y qué has decidido?

-Quiero el divorcio.

-Me gusta. Aquí me propusiste matrimonio. Es…como decirlo, una agradable simetría.

-Puedo sentarme?

-No.-pero como siempre Draco le llevó la contraria haciendo caso omiso a la negación.

En ese momento Hermione sacó su varita y la escondió bajo una servilleta. Draco al verla hizo lo mismo. Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que apareció un camarero.

-Champagne señor?

-No, eso es para celebrar algo. Mejor tráigame un _Martini.-_ dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar a _su_ mujer.

-Nada más, gracias.-dijo ella de igual forma.-Qué quieres Draco?-preguntó después de que se fuera el camarero.

-Tenemos un problema, Hermione.

-Uhm.

-Tu me quieres muerto, y tú seguridad a mí ya no me interesa tanto. Qué me sugieres? Montamos un tiroteo como en el Oeste o hacemos aquí un duelo mágico? Dime qué prefieres?

-Sería un lástima, porque me pedirían que me marchase después de matarte, y francamente este lugar me gusta.-y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

-Bailamos?-dijo él al cabo de unos segundos.

-Draco, tú no bailas.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, no me conoces, Hermione.-cogió la mano de la castaña y la sacó a la pista.

Mientras se adentraban en ella apretó la mano su mano haciendo crujir sus dedos. La giró y tomó su cintura. En esos momentos sonaba un tango.

-Crees que esta historia tendrá un final feliz?

-Si tú desapareces sí.-dijo la castaña mordazmente.

Dieron varios pasos, iban bien acompasados. Entonces el rubio pegó fuertemente contar una columna a su mujer, haciéndola daño, pero ni se inmutó cuando ella soltó un "Auch". Así que siguieron bailando. Giraron un par de veces, y entonces la inclinó un poco, sus ojos se fijaron en el escote del vestido mientras sus manos recorrían el muslo en busca de algún arma. Y encontró una pequeña daga, de punta redonda, escondida en un liguero negro.

-Satisfecho?-dijo la castaña levantando la cara para mirar a los ojos a su marido.

-No desde hace un tiempo.-la levantó y la quitó la daga lanzándola contra una de las columnas que rodeaban la pista.

La castaña se acercó más al rubio y buscó entre sus pantalones, y encontró algo. Miró al rubio y este le respondió:

-Ese es el pequeño Draco, cariño.

Mientras bailaban se miraban fijamente a los ojos, intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro. La castaña cortó ese contacto y bajó hasta el suelo.

Una pareja los miraba asombrados, entonces el rubio utilizo su ya conocida sonrisa de medio lado. Mientras la castaña buscaba algún arma, aparte de la varita que ya le había visto, y que no encontraba. El rubio la levantó y siguieron bailando.

-Qué nos ha pasado? Por qué hemos fracasado?-preguntó ella.-Por llevar vidas separadas o por las mentiras?

-Tengo una teoría sobre eso. Tú nos mataste.

-Que provocativa.

-Nuestro matrimonio era una farsa, era parte de tu trabajo. Un plan. Una ejecución.

-No puedes estar más equivocado.-dijo la castaña anonadada, eso era falso. Lo hacía para cubrirse el las espaldas. Como le odiaba.

-No, no me equivoco en nada, verdad?- quería tomarle el pelo o qué.

-Sí y bastante.-esto ya era le colmo, se sentía utilizaba.

-No era una tapadera?-dijo gravemente el rubio.

-Lo era yo?

Entonces pararon y se miraron durante unos segundos. Hermione se sentia como un trapo, necesitaba ir al baño y relajarse.

-Perdón.-dijo y se marchó al baño a toda prisa.

-Tranquilo Draco, esta fingiendo.-se decía el rubio, mientras la veía subir las escaleras.

En ese momento la mujer encargada del baño de señoras salió gritando, después una explosión y el caos hicieron que Draco se despistara unos minutos. Hasta que vio a la castaña camino de la salida. Salió detrás suya.

&&&&&&&

Salió fuera del restaurante y la buscó con la mirada, estaría entre la gente o en un coche, se preguntaba el rubio. Entonces un anciano le dijo:

-Algo hace tic-tac.- el rubio no le entendió hasta que miró sus chaqueta, se la quitó y la metió en una papelera, explotando en ella.

Buscó un coche y se subió en él. Se disponía a seguir a su esposa.

* * *

La castaña iba en su coche, sumida en sus pensamientos. Su vid era una mierda, su vida personal era una mierda.Esperaba que la carga que llevaba la chaquea del rubio acabara con sus problemas de una vez. Ron tenía razón cuando dijo que no se fiaba mucho de Draco. Que razón tenía, se dijo la castaña. Entonces sonó el teléfono que tenía en el coche, sabía que era él.

-Hermione Granger.-dijo la castaña de forma hiriente, sabía como se lo tomaría.

-Es la segunda vez que intentas matarme. Y tu nombre es Hermione Malfoy.

-No nos íbamos a divorciar? Además era una bombita de nada.-dijo inocentemente ella.

-No empecemos, Hermione.-dijo exasperado el rubio.-Y que sepas que voy a casa a quemar todas las cosas que te he regalado.

-A ver quién llega antes.-y colgó el teléfono, tenía manos libres.

A los pocos minutos el rubio la volvió a llamar.

-Ya has llegado?

-Sabes lo que pensé el primer día que te vi en el Expresso de Hogwarts?

-No.-dijo cansada la castaña, seguro que le salía con lo mismo de hace años.

-Pensé que eras como una mañana de Navidad. _(n/a: es q no se me ocurría otra cosa y he cogido la frase de Brad Pitt.)_ Era la misma sensación. Pero luego…-se quedó callado-Ya sabes.

-Sí, ya sé.-dijo algo acongojada , sabía a lo que se refería.-Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-Por que cuando algo acaba siempre te acuerdas de cómo empieza.

-Pero así no empezamos.

-Ya, pero…-se calló otra vez.-Tú que pensaste, Hermione?

-Cuándo te ví por primera vez o cuándo realmente comenzó todo?

-Cuando comenzó todo.

-Pensé...-cogió aire, esto que iba a decir le dolía más a ella que lo que le iba a doler a él- Que eras la misión más guapa que había visto.

-Sólo fue por trabajo, no?Lo ideasteis entre tú, la comadreja y San Potter,no?-estaba cabreado, le habían engañado como a un chino.

-Sí.-dijo la castaña antes de colgar de nuevo. Le había mentido.

El rubio, ya no podía más. Acabaría con esto de una vez.

Esa noche sería larga.

* * *

Gracias x los reviews del anterior capitulo.

Aki dejo uno,antes de tiempo,xro es un adelanto xra el proximo donde habra acción y ...bueno ya me entendeis, jaja...

Ciao, Jud.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, al igual que algunos de los escenarios. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Esto es una adapatación de la pelicula Señor y Señora Smith.**

* * *

Blaise dormía placidamente en su cama cuando una lechuza llegó hasta su ventana. Se levantó a regañadientes de la cama con la manta sobre los hombros.

-Cómo no sea la revista esa de chicas en bikini que pedí hace siglos me voy a….-se paró en secó, miró el distintivo del sobre. Era del Ministerio.- A ver qué es, cómo no sea importante…

Abrió la carta.

"_Recompensa de 50.000 galeones. Objetivo Draco Malfoy. Vivo o muerto."_

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo traicionaría a un amigo.

Y se metió de nuevo en la cama. Estaba apunto de dormirse cuando otra lechuza hizo su aparición en el alféizar de la ventana. Blaise soltó una maldición y se levantó de nuevo.

- Cómo no se importante…-otra carta del ministerio.

"_Recompensa de 150.000 galeones, más ascenso de cargo en el Ministerio. Objetivos Señor y Señora Malfoy. Vivos o muertos."_

Se quedó mirando la carta y pensó: "No somos tan buenos amigos como antes y ella a mi no me traga…"

* * *

Draco entró en la casa y el silencio y la oscuridad le recibieron. Estaba alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Entró en el salón con la varita en alto. El ruido que hicieron las cortinas al soplar el viento le sobresaltó. Se giró, pero no vio nada. Cuando se giró de nuevo para ir al comedor la castaña se tiró encima suya. Ambos cayeron al suelo y sus varitas se perdieron en algún lugar de la estancia. Se empezaron a pelear, a dar golpes.El rubio lanzó a la castaña contra una vitrina, cuando chocó contra ella los cristales se rompieron y algunos se clavaron en su espalda. Después se lanzó a por ella y le dio un puñetazo, haciendo que cayera al suelo.Entonces la castaña le hizo la zancadilla y él también cayo golpeándose la espalda contra el suelo.

La castaña se levantó y se limpio la sangre del labio. Se puso en guardia cuando Draco también se levantó dispuesto a seguir con la pelea, se lanzó a ella pero la pierna de la castaña le dio en plena cara tirándole al suelo. Aprovechando esto, la castaña se fue hasta la cocina, en busca de algún arma o algo con lo que pelear.

Entró en la cocina semi-oscura, ya que las luces de la calle entraban por le gran ventanal. Se fue directa al horno, dio al botón de encendido, giró dos veces la ruleta de temperatura y volvió a presionar le botón de encendido. La puerta del horno se abrió, las bandejas subieron hacia arriba y una especie de caja metálica salió del horno. La caja tenía varios cajones que se abrieron cuando estuvo fuera. En los cajones había distintas armas, cuchillos, pistolas…Cogió una pistola y dos cuchillos antes de que el rubio entrara en la cocina. Se escondió tras la barra americana y esperó a Draco.

El rubio se levantó y se toqueteó la nariz, parecía rota y le sangraba a borbotones.

-La madre que la …-se calló porque un ruido en la cocina le volvió a poner alerta, allí estaba su _esposa_.

Se encaminó a la cocina, estaba apunto de entrar cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía la varita, como no quería perder el tiempo en buscarla, se dirigió a su despacho a por una pistola que tenía escondida.

Cuando entró en la cocina buscó por todas partes, pero no encontró ni rastro de Hermione. Salió de allí y se dirigió a la entrada, pero tuvo que resguardarse de los disparos. Se colocó detrás de una columna, cerca de las escaleras.La castaña estaba en la planta superior y le tenía a tiro. Si se movía era hombre muerto.

Cogió una foto en la que aparecían ambos para ver la posición de la castaña, gracias al reflejo del cristal. Pero en cuanto asomó el retrato, la castaña disparó. Draco se escondió mejor porque la castaña tenía buena puntería y no paraba de disparar. El ruido de la pistola atascándose le dio la señal. Se había quedado sin munición.

La castaña después de tirar la pistola al suelo le preguntó a su _marido_:

-Estás bien , _cariño_?

-Ah….auch…-contestó el rubio.

Draco aprovechó la distracción de la castaña y empezó a disparar hacia arriba, en dirección a Hermione. Ella salió corriendo y se metió en una habitación. El rubio la siguió pero cuando entró ya no estaba, miró la ventana abierta y allí estaba, bajando por la fachada. Cuando iba a disparar Hermione ya no estaba. Bajó corriendo y entró en la cocina. Vio a la castaña enfrente suya y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Hermione le dio un buen puñetazo que le echó para atrás. Aburrido de esta historia, apuntó hacia ella con la pistola. Hermione salió corriendo y se refugió detrás de la puerta de la nevera mientras el rubio disparaba. Entonces sacó uno de los cuchillos que había cogido anteriormente y se lo lanzó. Draco al verlo venir lo esquivo como pudo, pero le arañó el brazo, y la pistola cayó al suelo.

Hermione salió corriendo y entró en el salón, encontró su varita . La recogió del suelo y esperó a Draco. Y no tardó en hacer su aparición.

_-Expelliarmus_!-gritó Hermione.

El rubio salió disparado y chocó contra un cuadro que había en la pared. Se incorporó un poco y vio su varita.

_-Crucio_.-pero el rubio fue más rápido y se apartó. Cogió su varita y se levantó.

Quedaron el uno frente al otro, con las varitas en alto. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, se miraban fijamente, esperando cualquier movimiento del otro. Así estuvieron durante unos segundos, en un tenso silencio que rompió Hermione:

-Házlo. A qué esperas?-dijo apretando la varita.

-Siempre tan marimandona, Hermione.-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Házlo.-dijo apretando la mandíbula. No la quería muerta? Entonces a qué esperaba?, se preguntaba la castaña.- Qué haces?-preguntó al ver como Draco tiraba la varita al suelo.

-No puedo hacerlo. Tú quieres?-dijo el rubio mirándola intensamente.-Soy tuyo.

Se miraron muy fijamente. La castaña no podía soportar esa mirada, tan intensa, parecía desnudarla, y se sentía vulnerable. Draco no podía hacerlo, estaba enamorado de ella, era su mujer. Apartó la varita de la castaña, que seguía apuntándole, de un manotazo. Se acercó a ella y la agarró por la nuca, la atrajo hacia él y la besó salvaje y apasionadamente. La castaña se agarró a la camisa del rubio y respondió al beso de la misma forma. Draco cogió a Hermione y la pegó a la pared, empezó a besar y dar mordiscos por su cuello mientras le quitaba el vestido, y ella empezó a quitarle la camisa y a desabrocharle los pantalones.

En ese momento no existía la racionalidad, sólo el amor, la pasión, el deseo.

En menos de un minuto estaban desnudos y tumbados sobre la alfombra persa que había en el suelo.

Draco la acarició y la besó por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, y Hermione no hacía más que gemir, suspirar y decir Draco. Y esto volvía cada vez más loco al rubio. Así que no esperó mucho para terminar con el suplicio que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, abrió suavemente las piernas de su mujer y la penetró, de una forma dulce, pero esa dulzura duró muy poco, ya que con cada embestida, la velocidad iba en aumentó y pasó a ser algo más salvaje. Acabaron juntos, gritando sus nombres, y empapados de sudor.

El rubio levantó la cabeza de el cuello de la castaña y la miró fijamente a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo. Y se sonrieron, como dos tontos adolescentes.

Se recostaron en la alfombra una vez que el rubio hizo aparecer una manta y unos cojines.

Cuando la castaña se despertó por la mañana, se sorprendió al ver a Draco observándola.

- Buenos días.-dijo le rubio.

Hermione acercó sus labios a los de su marido y le besó con la misma pasión que anoche, y él no se hizo de rogar. Esa era una bueno forma de dar los buenos días. Mientras se volvían a explorar el uno al otro, como la noche anterior, el timbre sonó. Separaron sus labios y miraron en dirección ala entrada, después se miraron preguntándose quien sería. Se pusieron lo primero que encontraron. Draco sus boxer y Hermione la camisa de su marido y fueron juntos a abrir la puerta.

Roger y Linda, junto con el policía se quedaron mudos. Linda estaba colorada, al ver al rubio en ropa interior y Roger y el policia se quedaron mirando a Hermione.

-Ejem.-dijo el rubio, bastante molesto, mientras ponía a su esposa detrás suya, no le gustaba la forma en que la estaban mirando esos dos.- Necesitáis algo?

-No.-dijo saliendo de su embobamiento Roger.- Es qué habíamos oído golpes, y disparos y nos preguntábamos si pasaba algo.

-Pero vemos que no ha pasado nada…malo.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara Linda.- Vamonos Roger.-tiró de su marido que estaba medio ido y también del policia.- Lo sentimos.

Draco cerró la puerta y se echó a reír.

-Deja de reírte.- le dio un golpe en el hombro a Draco y le sonrió, le verdad tenía gracia.- Que vergüenza.

-Qué?-la miró y la besó.

-Tengo hambre, quieres desayunar?

-A ver si se salvó algo.

Se encaminaron a la cocina y esquivaron las cosas que había por el suelo. Hermione, fue a la nevera y cogió un cartón de leche, medio vacío y con algún agujero; algo de leche tendría, se dijo la castaña. Draco fue a un armario en busca de algo para llevarse a la boca, y encontró un paquete de cookies y unas muffins de fresa y chocolate blanco.

Se fueron al salón y se sentaron en el mismo lugar donde pasaron la noche. Y se pusieron a hablar.

-Oye, ese gancho tuyo de derechas es muy bueno.-comentó el rubio llevándose a los labios un vaso medio roto con zumo de pomelo.

-Y tú lo encajas muy bien.

-Gracias.

-Jaja…-rió Hermione.- Oye aquellas vacaciones en casa de Ron…A dónde fuiste?

-Me largué de allí porque no soportaba tanto pelo zanahoria junto.-ante el suave puñetazo de la castaña en la mejilla se rió y dijo.- Jean Pierre Luçien.

-Oh, no…me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo.-se comió lo que quedaba de una muffin y se limpió las migas de la camisa.

-Oye, cómo no te enteraste de la explosión que hubo en el jardín hace tres años?-preguntó el rubio recordando ese día en el que decidió experimentar con armas _muggles._

-Explosión?-Hermione se quedó pensando.- Ah, ya.-se señaló las orejas.- Granadas de percusión. Ese día probamos armamento nuevo, esa noche estaba medio sorda.

-Me faltan dos costillas, y tengo dos implantes metálicos en su lugar.-comentó el rubio como si nada.

-Yo soy medio daltónica, cicatrices retínales. Necesito gafas.-y sonrió al rubio.

-Mientras no sean como las de tu amigo Potter…

Y se echaron a reír, mientras seguían contándose anécdotas de las misiones, y muchas otras cosas.

Fuera de la casa, un furgón de correos se estacionaba y el conductor bajaba. Abrió la puerta trasera y de ahí salieron varios hombres con pasamontañas.

-Te cuesta dormir después?- preguntó la castaña luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-No.-lo pensó un rato antes de contestar.

-A mi tampoco.-dijo algo más tranquila.

En ese momento una granada de humo entró por una de las ventanas. Draco se levantó y Hermione hizo lo mismo, se agacharon al ver sombras fuera.

-Creo que también querían desayunar.-comentó Draco.

-Deja de decir chorradas.-contestó la castaña mientras bajaban al sótano.

Draco entró y buscó en un baúl viejo que se trajo de la Mansión Malfoy. Buscó y encontró lo que quería. Un par de pistolas.

- Me dieron 48 horas para acabar contigo.-dijo mientras las cargaba.

- A mi también.-contestó Hermione mientras se ponía unas botas viejas que había en un rincón.

- Es qué ya no hay confianza?

- Qué esperabas? Estamos casados recuerdas.-y se acercó a él. Entonces Draco le dio una de las pistolas y el empezó a cargar la que iba a usar.

- Por qué me das la de chica?

- Qué?-la miró como diciendo _"de qué habla"-_ Estás de broma, no?

- No.

El rubio cogió la pistola de la castaña y se la cambió por la suya.

-Contenta?

-Gracias.

-Mira que eres caprichosa.

Hermione se guardó un par de destornilladores, que cogió de la caja de herramientas, en la bota. Oyeron un ruido en el piso de arriba y se pusieron en guardia. Se abrió la puerta del sótano y un robot en miniatura soltó una granada que bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta los pies del rubio. Al verla supo qué era y la dio una patada. Y da la casualidad de que fue a parar bajo el depósito de gas. La granada estaba apunto de estallar. Hermione miró a Draco con reproche y él le respondió:

-Lo mío no es el _football_.

Salieron corriendo por una puerta que daba al jardín, a la que se llegaba por unas escalerillas. Salieron y corrieron lo que sus piernas dieron de sí antes de que la casa saliera volando por los aires a causa de la explosión.

Debajo de unas maderas, se encontraba la pareja. Se levantaron como bien pudieron y vieron el destrozo. Draco se puso a patalear y Hermione le miró.

-Qué coño estás haciendo?

-Apagándome la bota.- siguió haciéndolo hasta que el fuego se extinguió.

Miraron el panorama que tenían enfrente suya y se quedaron sin habla. Había escombros ardiendo, muebles desperdigados por el jardín, cadáveres entre las ruinas…

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.-murmuró la castaña.

El rubio miraba todo con cara de _" si no lo veo no lo creo"._

-Los Smith.-dijo Draco.Y la castaña le entendió al momento.

* * *

Gracias x los reviews. Aki otro capitulo, se va acercando el final,jeje...

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

P.D: BIEN ESTO ES IMPORTANTE. PARA Q EL FINAL,Q NO QUIERO Q SE PAREZAC MUCHO AL D LA PELI, PROPONGO UNA COSA. DARME VUESTRAS IDEAS DE CÓMO QUEREIS QUE SEA EL FINAL. DESPUÉS MI SISTER, Q TB SIGUE EL FIC DECIDIRA CUAL ES EL Q ESCRIBIRE. OK??

ESPERO VUESTRAS IDEAS...

Ciao, Jud.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, al igual que algunos de los escenarios. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Esto es una adapatación de la pelicula Señor y Señora Smith.**

* * *

Fueron corriendo hasta la casa de sus vecinos, entraron en el garaje y se subieron en el coche familiar, una _Chrysler Voyager_. Hermione hizo un puente y arrancó el coche, mientras Draco abría la puerta para poder salir, a la vez que lanzaba hechizos a todo el que se acercaba. En cuanto se quitó a unos de encima se fue al coche y apartó a Hermione del asiento del conductor.

-Eh?! Qué haces?-dijo la castaña desde el asiento de copiloto.

-Prefiero conducir yo.-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.- Se me dan muy bien las huidas y las persecuciones.

Antes de irse se fijó en una caja llena de polvo en un rincón del garaje.

-Le dejé la barbacoa hace 7 meses.- dijo bastante cabreado, aunque ya lo estaba de antes.- Anda que podría devolvérmela.

-Y ahora para qué la quieres, si no tenemos jardín para usarla.

-Pues…pues….para que me la devuelva y punto. No tengo otra cosa en que pensar ahora nada más que la dichosa barbacoa.-dijo dando marcha a tras al coche.

-Has empezado tú ….-se calló porque se dio un coscorrón con el techo.-Ten más cuidado.

-Perdona pero es que no iba a esquivarle.-se bajó del coche y se dirigió al cuerpo que acababa de atropellar. Le quitó la pistola que llevaba, era de los de la agencia de Hermione, le dio una patada en las costillas y subió al coche.- Esos de tu agencia los cogen cada vez más jóvenes.

Salieron del barrio sin ningún percance.

* * *

Iban en una carretera, con bastante trafico. Cada uno pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido desde hacía tres días. De fondo se oía una música, bastante vieja, pero algo movida.

_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun. _

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

-Tengo que decirte una cosa.-el rubio rompió el silencio, aunque la música estaba de fondo. Era ahora o nunca.- Nunca me han gustado tus guisos. La cocina no es lo tuyo.

-Jaja…Cariño, no he cocinado en mi vida.-dijo Hermione riendo ante la cara de su marido.-Lo hacen mis chicas.

-Oh…-se quedó pensando mientras miraba la carretera, hasta que dijo.-Cuantas Mentiras!!

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

Se hizo otra vez el silencio. Mientras Hermione miraba por los retrovisores que no les estuvieran siguiendo Draco se puso a cantar la canción que escuchaban.

-Girls,they want,wanna have fun. Girls, wanna have...-cantabo con voz algo afeminada.

La castaña le miró con una mueca extraña, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Qué?-dijo el rubio.La castaña levantó una ceja- Me gusta, así que te aguantas.-Miró por el retrovisor y tres coches les seguían a toda pastilla, esquivando los otros vehículos que circulaban.- tenemos compañía.

-Ya los había visto.- se fue a los asientos de atrás, los reclinó y quitó todas las cosa que había por medio. Iba a abrir la puerta trasera del coche cuando Draco dio un volantazo.- Quieres controlar el coche.

-Lo estoy controlando, pero tendré que esquivar a los demás, no?

_  
Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun... _

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Se cayó de culo entre los asientos delanteros y traseros, se levantó con dificultad, a esa velocidad era imposible, sobre todo si su marido conducía dando tumbos. Pulsó el botón que abriría la puerta trasera del coche y empezó a disparar, pero otro volantazo la lanzó contra la puerta derecha del coche.

-Cómo coño se conduce esto?-decía el rubio.-Va dando tumbos, y además tiene jodida la transmisión.

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)

Hermione cerró la puerta de nuevo y se acercó a Draco.

-Draco dejáme.

-Qué? Ni hablar.

-Draco, yo soy el ama de casa. –se miraron unos segundos.

-Esta bien.-rezongó él.

_  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh... _

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...

Se cambiaron de posición, Hermione era la que conducía y Draco se encargaría de sus perseguidores.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Abrió la puerta lateral del coche, era de esas correderas, disparó al coche que se acercaba por ese lado.Pero no le hizo nada.

-Joder, están blindados.-dijo el rubio mientras cargaba la pistola otra vez.- Y si uso la varita?

-No Draco aquí hay mucho _muggle._

-Esta bien.-estaba harto.

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Have fun..)

La canción seguía oyendose de fondo.

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna...  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

Abrió la puerta de atrás, disparó hasta que se quedó sin munición. Vio un palo de golf y lo cogió, se agarró a la puerta y sacó medio cuerpo del coche. Con le palo empezó a dar en la luna del coche de detrás, que se había acercado más de la cuenta. Salió un hombre por la ventana del techo y empezó a disparar, el rubio le atizó en la cabeza con el palo. Vio una granada en la chaqueta del tipo, iba a cogerla cuando se dio cuanta de que había soltado la anilla.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...

Eso iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Acelera!!!-gritó Draco.

Del pisotón que había dado Hermione el coche se puso casi a 200km/h y lanzó a Draco hacia atrás chocando con la luna del coche.

-Auch!-dijo el rubio toqueteándose la cabeza.- Dónde has aprendido a conducir así?

Hermione no le escuchaba, estaba concentrada en quitarse de en medio los otros dos coches que les seguían. Coches que se pusieron en paralelo al suyo, haciéndole un sándwich. La castaña dio un giro brusco a la derecha, chocándose con el coche, y éste a su vez chocó con el quitamiedos. Por desgracia el quitamiedos no hizo nada, y como pasaban por un puente, cayó hacia el río que pasaba por debajo.

Pero todavía quedaba un coche.

El copiloto salió del coche por la ventanilla en plena marcha, esperó a tener el coche a la izquierda. (n/a: recordemos que en U.K. se conduce x la derecha…)

Cuando lo tuvo cerca abrió la puerta corredera para meterse dentro, Draco al verle abrió la otra y en cuanto estuvo dentro la sacó por ella, como si hubiera pasado de largo.

-Jaja…estas puertas molan.

-Que infantil eres, Draco.

El otro coche no se daba por vencido y les perseguía sin cansancio. Pero Hermione ya estaba harta.

-Draco, agárrate.

-Para …-pero no acabó la pregunta.

Hermione giró el coche, quedando así frente a frente con el otro. Iba marcha atrás. Sacó su varita y murmuró dos hechizos:

_-Bombarda_!-la puerta del coche salió por los aires dejando indefenso al conductor, y después gritó- _Incendio!_

El coche acabó en llamas en mitad de la carretera, mientras Hermione se marcha de allí a gran velocidad.

-No hagas ningún hechizo nos puede ver algún _muggle_.-dijo Draco imitando la voz de la castaña.- Yo no pero tú sí, eh?

-Déjalo, Draco.- después de unos minutos de silencio, sólo se oía el motor del coche, la castaña preguntó.- Y a dónde vamos?- el rubio no contestó.- Podríamos ir a casa de…

-No, no pienso ir ni a casa de Potter ni a casa de Weasley.-caviló unos segundos y dijo- Ya sé a dónde vamos a ir.

-Pues que no esté muy lejos porque no le queda mucha gasolina al depósito.

* * *

Encontraron una gasolinera pronto y bajaron a repostar. Mas bien bajó le rubio, porque Hermione no estaba completamente vestida, recordemos que llevaba sólo la camisa de su esposo.

Después de llenar el depósito el rubio entró en el coche con algo de comida. Se fueron a un lugar apartado de la gasolinera para comer y hablar tranquilamente.

-Quién te enseño a conducir así?

-Mi madre.-dijo antes de darle un bocado al sándwich.

-Ya decía yo que estaba algo loca. Auch!-la castaña le dio una colleja.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio durante unos minutos. Hasta que a Draco le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza, entonces decidió preguntar:

-Te acuerdas cuando te dije cual era mi sueño?

-Sí.-dijo la castaña después de pensarlo.-Que querías poder elegir la vida que tu quisieras, hacer lo que siempre habías querido.Por qué lo preguntas? Ya lo has cumplido, no?-preguntó algo extrañada.

-Tú no me dijiste cual era o es tu sueño. Gracias a Potter que nos interrumpió en mitad de la conversación.-dijo como si estuviera reviviendo ese momento.

-Es verdad.-rió levemente y se puso a beber su refresco con la mirada pérdida, sabía que no había respondido a la pregunta, otra vez.

Pero Draco no se hizo de rogar y le preguntó de nuevo.

-No me has contestado.

-Me has preguntado algo?

-Hermione, no te hagas.-dijo algo exasperado.- Qué te cuesta responder a se simple pregunta?

-Esta bien.- miró al rubio unos segundos y ante la mirada ansiosa de él giró la cabeza, el paisaje era más bonito.-Siempre quise ser madre.

* * *

Wenas...

Gracias x vuestros reviews.

Este capitulo es corto xro intenso, jeje...

La canción es d **_Cyndi Lauper_**, una artista d los años '80, igual y os suena.

Bien, q más, q más, q más...???

A sí.

Sigo buscando ideas sobre como quereís q sea el final. Así q aki las espero.

Ciao, Jud.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, al igual que algunos de los escenarios. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Esto es una adapatación de la pelicula Señor y Señora Smith.**

* * *

_Madre._

_Siempre quise ser madre._

Esa frase no dejaba de resonar en la cabeza del rubio. Ahora era él el que conducía. Habían ido a comprar algo de ropa. Mientras la castaña se la probaba, él no dejaba de mirarla. Evocando la imagen de una Hermione embarazada.

_Un hijo._

En esos momentos la idea le parecía un tanto descabellada. Sus respectivos jefes les habían ordenado matarse, y no lo habían hecho. Y ahora van a por ellos, y no porque quieran ascenderles…

Estaba preocupado, sabía que Hermione era fuerte, valiente y muy inteligente, pero temía por ella como cualquier hombre enamorado.

La miró unos segundos antes de desviar la vista de nuevo a la carretera, estaba algo pensativa y seria.

Sabía en que estaba pensando.

Y temía lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

Blaise Zabinni estaba sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas de la cafetería que había cerca de su casa.

-Que asco. Cómo pueden servir esto así?-dijo asqueado mirando a su plato, con su desayuno.- Disculpa monada, podrías hacer algo para solucionar esto?-dijo a una camarera que pasó de él.- Eh? Te estoy hablando.-se giró para ver la espalda de la camarera y gritarle.

Cuando volvió a mirar su plato ya no estaba, pero si un rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hombre Draco, buenos días.-dijo algo avergonzado? Si podría ser.

-Hola, Blaise.-contestó con tono frío.

-Me alegro de que estes bien?

-Por qué habría de estar mal?

-Hombre tu mujer…-dijo el moreno.

-Qué pasa con mi mujer?

-Espero que te hayas cargado a esa zorra,sinceramente.

-Uhmm.-dijo una tercera voz al lado de Blaise.- A esta zorra?-era Hermione.

-Veo que sólo me hacía ilusiones.-dijo, pero al ver la cara del rubio.-Perdona. Encantado de verte, Hermione. Aunque se que a ti no te hace gracia verme.

-Blaise, eh…-le decía Draco.-Mírame, deja a Hermione, y mírame.- Habían empezado a discutir, como cada vez que se veían.

_Flashback_

_Uno de los días menos fríos de Otoño fue el elegido por Draco y Hermione para casarse, de forma muggle. Ya que estaban registrados como pareja en el registro mágico del Ministerio._

_Había varios invitados, más por parte de la novia que del novio, era algo evidente, después de traicionar a su familia y todo lo que ella apoyaba, Draco se quedó casi sólo. Casi, porque algunos amigos suyos, más bien compañeros de Slytherin habían decidido unirse al bando de Potter. El único amigo que tenía realmente era Blaise Zabinni, amigo íntimo y compañero de fechorías en su época más infantil. Y ahí estaba con él, en el día más importante de su vida. Y también el día con más resaca de su vida._

_-No volveré a salir contigo nunca más, Blaise.-dijo mientras se tomaba una poción para el dolor de cabeza._

_-Creo que saldrás muy poco ahora que te vas a casar con la marimandona de Granger.-comentó con sorna el moreno._

_-Blaise…-dijo con reproche.- Maldita pajaríta.-dijo tirando al suelo la pajarita, estaba de los nervios, no porque se fuera a casar con la mujer que amaba, sino poruqe le prometió que no haría despedida de soltero y acabó yendo con Blaise a un local, poco recomendable para menores, y con una borrachera del quince._

_-Si es que…Mira que eres bobo, Draco. Por qué te complicas?-dijo el moreno sonriendo, sacó la varita,recitó un par de palabras y la pajarita estaba en el cuello de la camisa del rubio._

_-Te matará.-el rubio se giró y se miró al espejo.- sabrá que fue por tu culpa._

_-Se lo acabarás diciendo tú.Mira a mi no me importa lo que me diga la sabelo...-se cortó ante la mirada de Draco- Hermione, yo tenía que hacer algo por ti antes de que te metieran en esa cárcel conocida como el matrimonio._

_-Cárcel que bien conoces._

_-Mira te dejo acabar de arreglarte, porque no quiero hablar del tema. Nos vemos en la iglesia._

_La boda fue muy emotiva y bonita, la iglesia estaba muy buen gusto, algo sencillo, nada sobrecargado._

_El banquete se celebró en un restaurante cerca de la iglesia, como no eran muchos invitados la cena pasó rápido y pasaron al baile._

_Y ahí se montó la gorda, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco salió la noche anterior y supo quien fue el responsable al instante. Y en cuanto pudo le arrinconó y empezaron a discutir._

_-Cómo se te ocurre llevar a Draco a un sitio así?-le chilló la castaña a Blaise.-Hoy era el día de su boda y …_

_-Mira, tú no eres su madre y era la última juerga antes de que se casara con una marimandona._

_-Marimandona?-le miró con los ojos como platos, la había llamado marimandona.- Y tú eres un…un…_

_-Te he dejado sin palabras, eh, sabelotodo?-dijo burlonamente._

_Menos mal que Draco llegó a tiempo porque sino Hermione le hubiera lanzado la botella, que había en la mesa de al lado, a la cabeza._

_La tranquilizó, tardó más de media hora en hacerlo,pero logró que dejara de estar enfadada con Blaise, aunque eso supuso que se enfadara con él._

_Fin Flashback_

Blaise volvió a mirar a Draco.

-Tenemos problemas, Blaise.

-Problemas?Ja.- dijo.- Problemas los de los drogadictos, ludópatas y alcohólicos. Vosotros estáis perdidos.

-Es posible.-dijo llanamente el rubio.

-Mira toda su gente va detrás vuestra y también la tuya, ya sea los _muggles_ o los del Ministerio.

-Y tú como lo llevas?-esa pregunta descolocó al moreno.

-Qué?-dijo.-- Estoy pensando en algunas cosas. Sabes que necesito pasta, la Lunática me dejó a dos velas.-comentó sinceramente el moreno, y ante la mirada de Hermione repuso.- No me mires así, era, es y siempre será una Lunática, pero muy zorra, como tú. Menos mal que se dedicó a trabajar en esa revista cutre de su padre que si no…

La castaña miraba muy atentamente la escena, Zabinni era un estúpido, no sabía como Draco podía considerar a ese personaje amigo suyo, era…era un interesado, un juerguista, mujeriego…Lo odiaba.

-Se que me odias, pero me gustaría que dejaras de mirarme así, vale?-dijo el moreno.- Llevo en su vida mucho tiempo. Sí, yo. Yo soy quien le ayudó a convencer a su madre de que eras la mujer perfecta, aunque seas…

-Me parece muy bien, pero ese no es el tema del que hemos venido a hablar.-dijo Draco, ya que sabía que Blaise no se callaba ni debajo del agua.- Estoy cabreado, Blaise. Han volado mi casa, han intentado matar a mi mujer. No hagas esto más difícil, quieres?

-De acuerdo. Pero vuestra situación si que es complicada, porque si ella trabaja para quien dice que trabaja, tío lo tenéis crudo. Es como... mira ella es como el canal rosa y tú como el canal...el canal que se opone al rosa,me entiendes? Como el agua y el aceite, como...

-Cállate, Blaise!-dijo Hermione. También era exasperante.

-Estáis al descubierto, Draco. No tenéis nada que hacer. Bueno, hay algo.

-El qué?-dijo una impaciente Hermione.

-Que ansiosa, eh?

-Blaise.-dijo el rubio.

-Bien, tendréis una oportunidad, creo, si os separais. Si ya no estáis juntos, me entendéis?-Draco y Hermione se miraron durante unos instantes, no querían separarse, no ahora que volvían a ser un matrimonio en toda regla.

-Sí, perfectamente.-sentenció Draco.

-Si no lo hacéis moriréis. O bueno también podréis sobrevivir si encontráis algo que quieran más que a vosotros.

Hermione lo entendió al momento, y Draco no tardó ni un segundo en saber que pensaba su esposa.

* * *

Pasaron la noche en un hotel de dos estrellas cerca de Fulham Road. Llovía bastante y hacía frio, que a pesar de estar en una habitación de hotel bastante bien cuidada se notaba, ya que la calefacción estaba estropeada.

Hermione estaba investigando con un ordenador portátil que tenía en casa de sus padres y que fue a buscar, pues sus padres estaban de vacaciones en Finlandia.

Estaba conectada y estaba hablando con Sara. Le estaba pasando información acerca del objetivo que tenía que haber eliminado con anterioridad pero que gracias a Draco no pudo hacerlo.

-Listo, lo he encontrado.-dijo Sara desde el otro lado de la línea, hablaban por el móvil, uno que compró para usar exclusivamente para llamarla.-Te paso alguna información relevante, y el lugar en el que se encuentra. El lugar está bien vigilado, alta seguridad, sensores de calor, movimiento…No puedo llegar más allá, Hermione.

-Vale.-dijo la castaña.-Gracias por todo, Sara.

-Que tengáis mucha suerte y también tener cuidado.

-Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono e investigó con lo que tenía en su poder las distintas posibilidades que tenían de acceder al lugar.

Mientras Draco estaba en la ducha. Cuando acabó salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y secándose el pelo con otra. Vio que Hermione estaba pegada al portátil y le dijo:

-Por qué no te relajas un rato y te das un baño.

-No tienes frío?-dijo al verle- Me ducharé rápidamente, sin calefacción no podría darme un baño.

-Como quieras. Ya seguiré yo no te preocupes.

-He dejado ahí varias estrategias de cómo entrar y llegar hasta el objetivo y…

-Siempre tan organizada.-la dio un beso en los labios y se sentó frente al ordenador.-Va al baño, anda.

Cuando salió Draco no estaba en la habitación, se sorprendió bastante porque su ropa estaba encima de la cama.

-Me buscabas?-dijo melosamente Draco detrás de ella, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su hombro. Llevaba sólo una toalla rodeando su delgado cuerpo.

-Draco.-dijo como pudo, ya que las manos del rubio no dejaban de viajar por su cuerpo.-Tenemos…que …ir…

-No vamos a ir a ninguna parte.-dijo girándola y mirándola a los ojos.-No hasta que no acabemos de hacer lo que he empezado.-sonrió pícaramente y besó a la castaña de forma apasionada.

-Me has convencido.-dijo Hermione después que se separaron.

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose hasta que las toallas de ambos cayeron al suelo. Después fueron hasta la cama donde se acostaron uno al lado del otro mientras se besaban.

Parecía que era la primera vez que iban a hacer el amor, todo era delicado y suave. No como la vez anterior, que fue algo más…salvaje.

Draco fue muy delicado con ella, como si temiera que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera producto de su imaginación. Aunque parte de lo ocurrido si deseaba que fuera una broma, porque el hecho de que sigan para acabar contigo y tu esposa por ser agentes o asesinos de distintas organizaciones no es que le gustara mucho.

Lo que temía era que lo que había pasado con su matrimonio después de que se enteraran de en qué trabajaban había dejado de ser un completo desastre y algo monótona para pasar a ser uno lleno de acción y algo más trepidante.

Llegó a pensar que Hermione ya no le quería, incluso pensaba que él ya no la quería.

Pero ahora…

Ahora, después de haber hecho el amor con ella hacía unos minutos, la veía y pensaba que era el hombre más estúpido y más afortunado del mundo. Estúpido, por pensar que Hermione sólo estaba con él por trabajo y afortunado por tenerla.

Hermione le miraba y sonreía, mientras él le acariciaba la cintura. Pero la _magia_ del momento se esfumó y se levantó, se empezó a vestir.

-Tenemos que ir a Fulham, Draco. hay que acabar con esto de una vez.

-Tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo después para empezar a _hacer_ _hijos_.- se levantó y se puso la ropa ante la mirada atónita de Hermione, con una sonrisa en los labios.No se esperaba esa respuesta.

Cuando acabaron de vestirse y arreglarse salieron del hotel. Iban bien preparados, como si fueran a una guerra.

* * *

Wenas...

Algo d retraso xro...

Este es el penultimo capitulo, asi q eso kiere decir q el proximo sera el ultimo.

Ya se q hacer con ellos al final y ahora kiero preguntar, Kerriais epílogo???

Aki dejo la pregunta, ya me direis.

P.D: Como vereis me he cambiado el nick, me gusta más este,y es algo más "cómodo" q el otro, xq era bastante largo.jeje...

Ciao,Jud.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, al igual que algunos de los escenarios. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Esto es una adapatación de la pelicula Señor y Señora Smith.**

* * *

Llovía fuera y hacía bastante frío, pero en la habitación del hotel el ambiente estaba bastante caldeado. Draco y Hermione estaban el uno al lado del otro, frente al objetivo, Dorian McCoy.

Fue difícil atraparlo, pues el Ministerio de Magia y la agencia no mágica para la que trabajaba Hermione, se pusieron de acuerdo para tenderles una trampa. Pero no lo consiguieron y ahora tenían lo que buscaban.

-Bien, vamos a hacer esto por las buenas, muchacho.-dijo Draco.

-Nos dices lo que sabes y te dejaremos libre.-dijo Hermione seriamente, estaba harta llevaban un rato y el tipo no había abierto la boca ni para bostezar.

-Qué?-la mirada de su esposa sirvió para que no dijera nada más,no tenía pensado liberarle así como así.-Esta bien. A ver, por qué nuestros jefes te quieren muerto?-lo único que obtuvo fue un alzamiento de hombros.

-Buff…-Hermione se estaba desesperando, cómo podía haber gente tan…desesperante. Tamborileaba la mesilla con sus largas uñas mostrando así su desesperación.

-Cariño.-dijo el rubio mirándola.-te importa?-la castaña paró.

-Acaba de una vez.

-No conviene que dudes de mi delante de él, podría mandarle distintos mensajes y eso no nos conviene, de acuerdo?

-Lo siento.-dijo de forma irónica.-Continua.

-Bien por donde…

-Ehem.

-…nos.Hermione.-miró con reproche a su esposa.

-Por por qué me quieren…-dijo le moreno.

-Calláte. Te voy a dar varias opciones.A ver opción A.

-Si me dejas…

-Que te calles.

-Opción A: hablas, te escuchamos y no habrá dolor. Opción B:No hablas y te arranco los dedos con unos alicates. Opción C: No voy a andar dando detalles, pero al final mueres. Entendido?

Dorian los miraba a ambos, estaba bastante asustado.

-Yo…bueno…-empezó a tartamudear.

-Dorian, somos personas impacientes.-dijo Draco, y Hermione para darle más énfasis a la afirmación tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesilla.

-Yo…eh…eh…-Hermione rodó los ojos.-Me dais un refresco?

La castaña se levantó, se acercó al moreno y le dio un puñetazo haciendo que se cayera con la silla hacia atrás, pues estaba atado a una silla.

-Auch…Opción A!!-dijo desde el suelo.

La castaña miró a su marido y este le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya.

El rubio levantó la silla y se volvió a sentar esperando a que comenzara a hablar. Dorian no habló durante unos segundos, hasta que empezó a hacer unos gestos con la cabeza.

-Tienes espasmos o qué?

-No, pero estoy atado y no puedo buscar en mis bolsillos.-la castaña se levantó y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, encontró un papel doblado, lo abrió y se quedó sin palabras.- Yo no soy el objetivo, sois vosotros.

Hermione le entregó el papel a Draco, era una foto de ambos de el día de su boda.

-Se enteraron de que estabais casados y os mandaron al mismo sitio para que os mataraís. Fue algo conjunto, se unieron vuestras agencias.No es bueno para los negocios tener a dos agentes de distintas agencias viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Por eso todo esto, porque querían que os eliminaseis mutuamente.

-Eras un cebo?-dijo Hermione.

-Si, algo así. Es bueno para empezar,no? Un par de trabajos más y me darán un despacho con mi placa y todo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y eres tan tonto que te guardas la foto en el bolsillo.-dijo Draco con burla.- Hay que quemarla o romperla, es lo primero que se aprende.

-Ya bueno, todos cometemos errores,jeje…Vosotros os habeís casado y sois de agencias distintas.

Draco miró a su esposa, estaba muy pensativa.

-Te pasa …?

-Eras un cebo o _eres_ un cebo?-dijo corriendo hacia la ventana.Dorian se puso muy nervioso, intentó desatarse aprovechando que el rubio observaba a su mujer.

-Hijo de p…-Draco se levantó y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo como el de su esposa pero…

-En el cinturón!!-se paró en seco.Le quitó el cinturón y miró la hebilla.

-Tiene un dispositivo de rastreo.Tenemos dos minutos para…

-Un minuto.-espetó la castaña.

En ese momento decenas de vehículos y helicópteros se aproximaban al hotel. De los vehículos bajaban hombres preparados para lo que se les echara encima, iban bien armados.

Un grupo subió las escaleras hasta la planta cuarta, donde se encontraba la habitación. Se prepararon y abrieron la puerta de un solo golpe. Y se encontraron con Dorian atado a una silla. Entraron y registraron todo.

-Una ayudita?-dijo el moreno.

Esto está despejado.

* * *

Los helicópteros rastreaban toda la zona. Ni rastro. Lo más seguro era que se hubieran aparecido, pensaban los magos que estaban junto a los agentes _muggles._

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Fueron a aparecerse justo enfrente de los almacenes _Harrods._ Draco no dudo ni dos segundos en entrar.

-Draco, qué haces, no ves que está cerrado? Así nos encontrarán más fácilmente.

-Claro que no. Al revés, así les despistaremos.

Entraron en el edificio de forma cautelosa, pues los guardias de seguridad del almacén estarían paseando por él.

A Draco se le ocurrió la idea de ir hasta la sección de "Hogar y Jardinería" que había en la última planta. Cogieron el ascensor para llegar antes. Mientras estaban en él, el silencio les inundó, ninguno hablaba, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Hermione abrió la boca.

-Mi vía de escape es un barco que tenía mi padre en un puerto cercano a York.

-Y la mía es una de las Mansiones de los Malfoy que hay perdida por los Alpes, y qué?

-Creo que tendríamos una oportunidad separándonos.-se miraron intensamente unos instantes.- Fíjate en todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, llamemos a esto por su nombre.

-Sí, es cierto que nuestro matrimonio es una mierda. Le vas ha dar la razón a Weasley?-dijo exasperado el rubio.- No te das cuenta de que si huyes, de que lo harás siempre? Vivirás huyendo,Hermione.-se miraban fijamente.-Te propongo algo. Quedemos, luchemos para que esto acabe de una vez. Y después…-esto le dolía decirlo- si quieres puedes marcharte a donde quiera que vayas. Qué me dices, Hermione?

-Draco, yo…- el rubio paró en seco el ascensor, dándole al stop. Se acercó a su esposa y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-Qué me dices, huyes como una cobarde o luchas como un valiente Gryffindor? Como la valiente Gryffindor de la que me enamoré?

-Yo…-no acabó su frase, más bien ni la empezó, porque el rubio la estaba besando. La besaba con una mezcla de sentimientos tremenda, pasión, dulzura, miedo, salvajismo…como si fuera el último beso.

* * *

Se prepararon con todo lo que encontraron, por suerte había una sección de Caza y Pesca, de donde sacaron las armas que utilizarían esa noche,junto a sus varitas, que aún conservaban. Posiblemente la última de sus vidas.

Mientras Hermione se ponía el chaleco antibalas, miró de reojo a Draco. Todavía sentía los labios ardientes debido al beso. Más allá de donde se encontraba el rubio un maniquí vestido con traje, pertenecía a un escaparate de jardinería donde había un maniquí mujer regando las plantas. Eso le dio una idea.

Sus perseguidores no tardaron en encontrarlos. Entraron en el edificio y empezaron a desperdigarse por él, para encontrarles antes y acabar con esto de una vez.

Draco se puso el traje del maniquí, cogió unas gafas y esperó a que su esposa saliera, cuando lo hizo le sonrió, llevaban el mismo traje puesto. Cogió otras gafas y se las puso, se giró al rubio, le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa mientras él la miraba intensamente. Se separó de él y le miró seriamente, se puso las gafas mientras le daba la espalda. Todo en silencio, no hacia falta decir nada, pero Draco habló.

-Nos vemos en otra vida, Hermione.

-Lo mismo digo.-le escuchó alejarse y una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla, lágrima que quitó de un manotazo.

Paseaban por la sala con las pistolas en alto, espalda contra espalda. Draco divisó a dos tipos y empujó ligeramete a Hermione para que no la vieran. En cuanto se acercaron el rubio los golpeo y los dejó inconscientes, con la ayuda de la castaña, que les quitó las armas y se las quedó, le entregó a Draco unas pocas y ella se quedó con otras tantas.

Según iban apareciendo, los iban eliminando. Hasta que la situación empezó a salirse de sus manos, pues eran demasiados los que iban entrando. Ahí empezó el caos, Hermione se alejó un poco de Draco, y fue una buena idea porque si no lo hace no podría haberle salvado. Uno d sus enemigos le iba a atacar por las espalda, en cuanto lo vio cogió un par de cuchillote caza que tenía en el cinturón y se los lanzó. Cayó al instante pero como lo hizo tan rápido el otro cuchillo se fue a clavar en la pierna del rubio.

-Hermione, joder.-dijo el rubio mirandola como diciendo "ten más cuidado".

-Lo siento.-fue lo único que dijo ella.

-Ya hablaremos luego.- le susurró cuando estuvo frente a él. Se alejó de allí y se quitó el cuchillo.

Seguían buscando a más hombres cuando Draco chocó contra unas latas haciendo que cayeran todas.

-Torpe.-dijo Hermione mirándole.

-Si no he tocado nada.

Gracias al ruido les localizaron, se separaron de nuevo y empezaron a atacarles por sorpresa. Se volvieron a encontrar cerca del ascensor y decidieron subir en él. En cuanto entraron la típica música de los ascensores les dio la bienvenida.

-Siento lo de…

-No hablemos del tema.

En cuanto salieron se pusieron en guardia, pero nadie les esperaba y eso no quería decir que no estuvieran allí.

-Iré por arriba.-dijo la castaña

-De acuerdo, yo seré el cebo.

En cuanto se separaron volvieron a aparecer más hombres, Hermione se subió a las columnas del techo y empezó a disparar como si fuera un francotirador, pero la encontraron pronto y tuvo que arrastrarse para poder alejarse de los disparos. Pero en cuanto se levantó un disparo la tiró al suelo.

-HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!- Draco se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al lugar en el que se encontraba su esposa.- Estas bien?-dijo preocupado, mirando el ovillo en el que se había convertido su mujer.

-Sí, sólo me han dado en el brazo.

Se escudaron como pudieron, pues Draco sostenia a la castaña con un brazo mientras la arrastraba a un lugar más seguro, y el lugar más seguro era una caseta de jardín que había allí. Mientras estaban dentro, los hombres empezaron a rodear la caseta.

Mientras Draco se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa, la castaña miraba por el resquicio de la puerta como estaba la situación, se acercó a su marido y le ayudó con la ropa.

-Cómo lo tenemos?

-Es pan comido.-dijo mirándole a los ojos. Sabían exactamente que la situación era límite.

-Bien,-le entregó una nueva arma, pues perdió la suya antes.-Ten cuidado, se atasca. Si ves que…

-Usaré la varita.

-De acuerdo. Yo iré por la derecha, tú por la izquierda.-se quedó en silencio unos segundos.-Seguro que ese barco vendría bien en este momento, no?-la castaña sonrió.

-No, sólo quiero estar aquí contigo. Luchando por algo nuestro, por nuestro matrimonio.

-Aunque sea una mierda?

-Aunque sea una mierda. Te quiero.

-Yo también.-se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.- Yo abro.

Les recibieron decenas de disparos, algunos acertaron otros no. Pero ellos tampoco se quedaban atrás pues disparaban a todo el que encontraban.

Era un especie de fiesta de pólvora, fuego y chispas, ruido, explosiones y disparos, gritos. Hasta que ya no se escuchó nada más. Una gran humareda cubría el lugar.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Una monovolumen negra se acercaba a una gran casa, cuya fachada era de un blanco muy pulcro. Era una casa de construcción nueva. En cuanto el coche se estacionó e la rampa del garaje una mujer de pelo largo y castaño salía del coche para abrir la puerta de atrás. Mientras un rubio, bastante apuesto abría el maletero para sacar la compra.

En cuanto la mujer abrió la puerta dos niños de unos cinco años más o menos salín corriendo hacía la casa.

-Hazel.- así se llamaba la niña.- Lucius. No os pongais a jugar con las pinturas que os trajo Harry porque vais a cenar ahora.

-Déjales divertirse, Hermione.

Mientras la castaña guardaba todo lo que habían comprado. Draco miraba los últimos mensajes de contestador.

_-"Draco, si no te importa me gustaría que me prestases el deportivo, ya sabes…tengo una cita…y…bueno tu ya me entiendes, me gustaría mojar. Bueno cuando vuelvas llámame. Adiós"_

-Qué quería decir tío Blaise con eso de mojar, papi?-dijo la niña, que era exactamente igual a su madre.

-Pues…-en menuda le había metido el estúpido ese.

-Que se va a bañar.-dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina y mirando con reproche a su marido. Ve a buscar a Lucius, la cena ya está, Hazel. Lavaros las manos, de acuerdo?

-Chi, mamí.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió corriendo las escaleras, como pudo.

-Dile a Blaise, que no deje ese tipo de mensajes, sabe que hay niños en casa.

-Lo sé, se lo he dicho mil veces.

-Pues no lo parece.Voy a prepararme el baño, estoy cansada, menudo día llevo.

-Yo también estoy agotado, y si nos bañamos juntos?

-No, tú ve a ver si cenan los niños. Quizás después te recompense.

-Por qué tú te tomas un baño relajante y yo no? Ve a dar de cenar tú a los niños, yo trabajo, Hermione, y tú no. Asi que…

-Así que, qué? Cuidar a los niños no es suficiente trabajo? Limpiar la casa y hacer la compra.

-Ya empezamos.

-No, es que tú te crees que yo no hago nada y …

Los niños bajaron las escaleras, la escena de su padres discutiendo ya era habitual, por eso no les daban importancia a sus peleas, siempre acababan encerrados en su habitación durante horas y luego salían muy sonrientes. Pero antes siempre ocurría lo mismo.

-Hazel, nos vamos al jardín a jugar a la pelota?

-Vale.

---------------

La señora Norrignton, vecina de los Malfoy, salió a pasear junto con su perro. Vio a los pequeños en el jardín y les saludó. La verdad que esa familia era muy simpática y agradable, aunque a veces un poco extraña. Sonrió a los niños y se fue alejando de allí, hasta que escuchó una especie de explosión, se giró y se encontró con una especie de fiesta dentro de la casa, con cohetes de colores y ruidos extraños. Miró de nuevo a los niños y les vio felices jugando a la pelota, como si en su casa no pasara nada. Miró a su perro, que hizo algo parecido a un encogimiento de hombros y decidió dejarlo pasar. Esa familia, definitivamente, era muy rara.

**_Fin_**

* * *

T.T Final, no me lo creo, la vdd.

Se que ha sido muy tarde, xro físicamente no he tenido tiempo de hacer mucho en estas fechas pasadas...pero al fin esta aki.

ke deic, k decir??

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE ME HABEÍS LEIDO. GRACIAS POR VUER¡CTRO APOYO Y...NO SE QUE MÁS DECIR. YA NOS VEREMOS,NO??BUENO MEJOR DICHO, YA NOS LEEMOS.

Ciao.

**_Vesper_**


End file.
